


Discord

by LyrikalNotes



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'll add more tags later, I'm kind of bad at writing it so, Other, Slow Build, but we'll see, romance (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrikalNotes/pseuds/LyrikalNotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think you have it bad? There's always someone who has it worse.<br/>Lost something valuable? Don't worry. In some shape or form, you'll always find it.<br/>Feel like someone has wired your life into their 'way of living'? Someone is always there for you in the end to pull out the cord.</p><p>Hayley Andres, she lived the normal teenage life, fighting with siblings, hanging with friends, and so forth but nothing could have prepared her for this. After a turn of events, she is thrown into the virtual world and has took the place of Link. She soon finds out that she was purposely brought to the world of Zelda. Now she must survive the beautiful but cruel ways of this world along with the tricks of those who brought her there. Though the longer she stays the more dark and deadly truths she uncovers. Will she find a way out or will the truth kill her first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discord

"Hayley!" God who's yelling at a time like this? "Hayley!" I groaned burying my face into what felt like heaven. "Hayley Wild Andres get up right now!" One eye lazily opened. All I saw was white. "Hayley don't make me go up there, missy! You have school! You already overslept ten minutes, you better get up if you want to take a shower and have breakfast!" "Hmm," I mumbled. School... School! I jumped out of bed only for my foot to get caught by the blanket causing me to face plant. "Hayley," my mom called up in concerned," What was that?" "N-nothing mom! I'll be down there soon!" It was silent for a moment before she responded with an ok.

 I pushed myself up and ran towards the bathroom. It was right by my room, a little down the hallway but to my dismay, Mitch was in there. "Mitch scat! I need to shower!" He glared at me. "You get lost. I was here first," he said through a mouth of toothpaste. "I'm going to be late. Please I need to get in there." "Should have gotten up sooner then," he said turning his attention back the mirror. "Ugh," I screeched before stomping over to the stairs. "Mom! Mitch won't let me into the bathroom!"

"Mitch let your sister use the bathroom," the faint voice of my mother could be heard. "You hear that," I snapped turning around," Mom said you have to let me use the bathroom!" I could hear the facet begin to run. "Since when do you listen to mom," Mitch snapped back. I huffed going back over to the bathroom. "Mitch come on. I need to shower!" He squirted some gel into his hand and started doing his hair. "I don't think you'll be doing that anytime soon," he said. "Huh," I said confused.

"Guys! Come on, we have to leave here in five minutes. Hayley, you almost ready?" He smirked at me, shock written all over my face. "Poor little Hayley hasn't even brushed her teeth," he mocked pretending to wipe fake tears away as he walked past me. I glared at him until he went all the way down the stairs. I guess showering is out of the question but I'm definitely going to brush my teeth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And for your next assignment you will write a thirty page essay about how storms played a big role in history," our teacher, Mr. Bonsure, said as he wrote out the assignment on the chalkboard, his back turned to us. Kids around the room groaned and grumbled in complaint. He faced us. "No excuses you hear me?" He looked at Kevin who was leaning back in his chair. "And you have to do your OWN homework."

Some kids snickered as his face turned red. The bell rang ending class. "Finally," my friend, Victoria, yawned while stretching. Other kids around us started packing up their stuff and heading out the room. "So what are you doing after school," I asked. "I have to help my parents with painting the new baby's room. Why?" She stood up and started grabbing her belongings. "Oh nothing. I just was wanting to do something. How's your mom doing?" I stood up as well collecting my things.

"She's doing good. The baby is expected to come by September." "Sweet. Do you guys know the gender yet," I asked. We headed out the room towards the direction of our lockers. The halls streamed with life. People chatting and pushing everywhere.  You'd think they would make the hallways a little bit bigger. "No my parents want it to be a surprise. Hey why don't you make plans with Jess? You two are like inseparable."

I grew quiet. "What? What happened?" "We got into a fight. Now she won't even acknowledge me." Tori looked at me with pity. "What happened?" I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." A look of hurt flashed across her face but it disappeared as quickly as it come. "I understand." She stopped walking. "Well here's my stop. See you later," she said smiling. I waved goodbye walking the rest of the way to my locker alone. I entered the code for my lock and opened my locker putting my stuff away.

I glanced over my shoulder spotting Jess talking to two other girls. A pang of pain struck my heart. 'I wish this fight will just blow over already.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ugh I don't want to do it," Victoria whined dragging her feet a crossed the floor. I chuckled opening the door for her. "You seemed pretty eager to help them out before." "Yeah well laziness just decided to kick back it's legs and make itself comfortable inside my mind." I rolled my brown eyes. "So what do you think you'll be doing?" I shrugged. "Probably play video games." "Ok. At least it's better than what I'm doing. Ugh work," she said and stuck her tongue out some of her short brown hair getting in her face and sticking to her tongue.

"Ack!" She started trying to spit it out while aimlessly clawing at her face. I started laughing at her poor attempts of freeing her mouth from her hair. "Don't make fun of me! You do the same as well." I giggled. "Don't act like a child, Tori." She stopped in front of me blocking my path. "Why not? I see nothing wrong with acting like a child." "It tends to scare people," I said patting her head. She pouted before continuing to walk in front of me.

"You're a weird child, you know that?" She gave a creepy smile and crossed her eyes. "What do you mean?" I smacked her arm. "Ow!" She pouted again rubbing her arm. She turned around so she was walking to correct way again. "Hey there's Mitch," Victoria shouted pointing across the street. "Ugh I can't even look at him." "What now? What happened with you're oh so horrible battle for the bathroom. Do please tell," Victoria said over dramatically bowing a little. I threatened to hit her again. "He didn't let me shower."

She gasped placing her hand over her heart. "My god! That's horrible!" "Shut up!" She laughed. "Oh come on. You guys do this everyday. It's kind of ridiculous if you ask me." "Says the girl who acts like a three year old. Well anyways I better catch up with Mitch. Bye!" We waved to each other before I ran after my brother. "Mitch! Hey Mitch!" He kept on walking. 'Why that little...' "Mitch!" I ran to grab him by his shoulder.

He looked at me in shock, a headphone dropping down and swaying. "Oh you were listening to music..." "Gee way to scare someone to death," he grumbled. "Well sorry, I didn't see you had headphones in." "Whatever." He shoved the headphone back in his ear then shoved his hands in his pockets. I shook my head. My brother and I were really no different personality wise. You'd think that because of that we'd get along great. I guess... if you cut out the fact we're both prideful and stubborn.

Our looks are similar as well, same brown eyes, tannish skin, a few freckles brushed across the top of our checks. The only real differences is the age, me being seventeen him being sixteen, and the fact that I have auburn colored hair while Mitch has dark brown hair. I looked up to see our house coming into view. Oh thank god.

*~*~*~*~*

"Aaah," I sighed in content. It was nice to be laying in your pajamas, stuffing your face with pizza while playing video games with no one to judge you. "Sweetheart you shouldn't eat like that. It's not attractive and don't sit with your legs open. It's not lady like," my mother scolded walking in. Well that plan died quickly... "But mom," I groaned sitting up," I'm trying to relax!" "I don't care. You don't need to look like an animal that just crawled to the surface for the first time in three years," she said with a pointed look.

"Ugh," I sat up," Fine." I stretched out and reached over to my pile of games that was scattered acrossed my floor. I shuffled through the games till I saw the game Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. I haven't played a Zelda game in forever. I popped it into the system. "Alrighty,"I said snuggling closer to the couch. "Is this all you're going to do today," my mom asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Hmmh,"I said my eyes glued to the screen. Hmm should I stick with the name Link or put a different name. Eh I'll keep the name Link. Keeping it traditional! Mom sighed before heading out of the room," Dinner will be ready in an hour and your father will be home soon." "Ok," I answer absentmindedly. 'Man I forgot how good this game was.' It got to the part were Yuga turned Seres into a painting and were Link was knocked out and kicked to the side like trash. 'God I hate him.' Soon it came to the part were I had to warn Princess Zelda. I walked out the door and in the front yard. 'I should save...'

I went and saved but something caught my attention. There was a building that I never saw before. 'I don't remember this being here...' I moved Link to start heading towards the building. I had him open the door but the text popped up: 'Door locked.' Strange thing was Link opened the door anyways and walked in. The scene changed, now I was staring in a gray stone room with blue flames in each corner of the room. On each wall was picture of different versions of Link. 'This... this was never in the game.'

By the wall in front of Link was a hole. I had he walk up to it. Then it happened. It seemed like Link was acting like someone was pushing him for he struggled to keep his balance but to no avail he fell through. That's when the room changed before my eyes. I was no longer sitting comfily on the couch instead I was falling down a black void with many shapes passing me. The last thing I saw was what looked like the Majora's Mask.


	2. Hayley?

(Mitch's pov)

"Hey kido," my dad said ruffling my hair. "Dad," I scolded swatting his hand away," And stop calling me kido. I'm sixteen now!" Dad chuckled. "Guys dinner's done," mom called out from the kitchen. "Ok," I yelled back. "Mitch go tell your sister dinner's ready. Knowing her, she's probably lost in her own world." I sighed. "Fine." I stood up and headed up towards her room. No one there. I walked to the bathroom. Still no one. "Hayley, come on! Dinner time!" She gave no replay. "Hayley! Ugh that girl is really something."

After checking all of up stairs, I headed down. Maybe she's playing video games. Knowing her, she probably was. "Hayley come o-" I froze. The game was still on not even paused. Link was standing in front of his house. 'Hmm maybe she already headed over to the dinner table.' I paused the game for her and went back to the kitchen. "Alright I'm starving," I said rubbing my hands together walking the kitchen door.

Mom handed me a plate. "Thanks, mom." She gave me a smile. "Where's your sister," dad asked piling some green beans onto his plate. I felt my heart do a little flip. "S-she isn't in here?" Both my parents stopped what they were doing. "What do you mean? I told you to go get your sister," my dad said. "She should be in the living room. She's playing her game," mom said. I felt myself pale. "But but I checked everywhere." "What," my dad asked in slight horror. "Yeah her game is still on. I just paused it because I thought she came into here."

My parents jumped up in start. My mom rushed towards the living room while my dad ran up stairs. "Hayley? Hayley," they yelled in fear. I made a beeline for the phone and picked it up. I started dialing Jess's number. 'She never leaves without telling someone,' I thought in a panic. "Hello," the bored sounding voice of Jess picked up. "Umm hello Jess," I said a little rushed. "Mitch?" "Ah yeah is Hayley there?" "No she isn't," she snipped. "Oh ok," I said. A pang of distress hit me. 'It's ok. There's still Tori to call.' "Thanks anyways," I said. It was silent on the other end. Thinking that she had hung up, I went to hit the end call button when she spoke. "Mitch."

I slowly brought it back to my ear. "Y-yeah?" "Is she ok?" "I hope. She's not here. You know how she is. She never leaves without telling us." I ran my hand through my hair. "Really? Have you called anyone else," she asked in concern. "Not yet. I thought for sure she would be over at your house." "...No she isn't. But I'll call around for you, tell you if she happened to visit one of our friends." "Alright thank you." "No problem." I hung up and went back to the living room to find my distressed mother pacing around the room gripping her hair, tears streaking down her face.

"Mom," I said going up to her. "My baby! She's gone," she sobbed. "You don't know that. She could have just gone to one of her friend's houses or went for a walk," I said trying to reassure her but I wasn't to convinced at any of those options myself. "I'm calling the cops," my dad said pounding down the stairs. "Jess is calling around to see if Hayley happened to be at someone's house." My mother sobbed. "But she would never just leave," she wailed.

The phone started ringing. I ran to get it but dad beat me to it first. "Hello?" I watched in anticipation wishing, hoping that Hayley had just been foolish and ran off. "I see," he said," Ok thank Jess. Bye." He hung up and set the phone down. I gave him a hopeful look. The look he gave me crushed all hopes I had. He picked the phone up again and started dialing a number. "Who are you calling," I asked.

He lifted a finger to silence me. "Hello Officer. I'm calling to report my missing daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wrote this chapter quite a while ago so forgive the fact that they called the police right away. I know someone is suppose to be gone a whole 24 hours before the cops actually do something but for now lets just pretend they don't.


	3. Me? Link?

(Hayley pov)

The air smelt sweet and crisp. 'Mom whatever air freshener you're using, I'm loving it.' I took another deep breath, the smell of the air was intoxicating almost taking me back to dream land. Well almost. That was till I felt something poking my nose. I tried waving it away but it only continued. "Ugh, go away!" I rolled over onto my other side. "Link! Wake up!" "Link can go elsewhere," I grumbled. A little girl giggled. "But Link, how is that if you're sleeping." It was silent for a moment before two things began jumping on me. "Ack!" I woke up right away. "I'm up! I'm up!"

I sat up rubbing my sides. "Ah man you didn't need to jump me," I muttered. Standing before me was a little girl who had red hair and green eyes, wearing a red and blue dress with a little bigger than usual squirrel next to her. "Sorry Link but you were sleeping in a field. I didn't think you were comfy on the ground." "Well thanks, I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck and stood up. "Wait... did you just call me Link?" The little girl looked at me confused. "Yeah well you are Link." "Umm..." "Well you probably don't know me but my name's Ari and this is my pet and best friend Minx!" The squirrel gave a happy little squeak in response.

"Well, ah, nice to meet you, Ari, Minx," I said awkwardly shaking her hand and petting Minx's head. "My Papa has told me all about you," Ari said excitement dancing around in her eyes. "I'm going to grow up to be just like you!" She dropped the bag that was on her back and started digging around in it before pulling out a wooden sword. "I always carry this with me. I never leave without it." She gave a few swipes at the air. "My, you're the determined little one," I chuckled. 'But she called me Link.' I looked down at my hands.

There were thick leather gloves covering all of my hand and a little past my wrist except my fingers. I looked down to see I was wearing a white undershirt with golden lining with a green tunic over it. A sword guard wrapped snug across my chest with a belt around my waist. White pants and brown leather boots completed the look. I blinked it surprise. I was wearing Link's outfit. 'Oh no don't tell me I'm a-' I looked at my chest and breathed in relief. 'Nope still a girl.' "Can I, pretty please with a cherry on top, see your sword," she asked hands clasp together close to her face giving me the puppy eyes.

'Can't she see that I'm a girl?' "Sure!" I smiled down at her before reaching back and pulling out the sword. As soon as I did that, the sword, still in my grasp, fell to the floor with a thump. 'My god this thing is heavy!' Ari looked up at me confused. I gave a little embarrassed smile. "Ehehe I was just demonstrating how heavy swords can be." I tried lifting it back up. I had to used my other hand to help hold it up. In my wobbly grasp I held it out in front of me. "S-see there it is. The good ol' beauty." 'Ugh my wrists! They hurt. How the heck does the actual Link swing this thing around?!'

She looked at it in amazement, hesitantly reaching out to touch it. Her little fingers grazed the tip of the sword, her eyes lighting up. "Oh my gosh," she squealed. She pulled both of her hands to her chest and began jumping up and down. "I touched it! I touched it! I touched Link's sword!" I watched with raised eyes. I guess fangirls can exist inside the own fandom's world. "I'm so happy I could die!" "Those are some strong words there young lady." "But it's true!" She twirled around, Minx's soon copying her movements. "But," I said, putting my hands on my hips forgetting that the sword was in my hands so the sword putting the right side down with it," If that's so then how will you go on adventures?" 

She stopped and looked up at me with wide eyes. "No more adventures?" " 'fraid not," I said shaking my head. I grabbing the sword and, with a great strangle, put it back in it's sheath. I looked around. 'This is obviously a dream. I mean how on earth would I be in a game?' "Hey Ari?" I bent down so I was eye level with her. "Yes?" She looked at me with admiration. "Do you think I can go to your house so I can get like a map or something?" Her eyes glistened, gasping as if she couldn't believe her ears. 

"Of course! Follow me," she said thrusting the point of her sword in the air. I chuckled. 'She's so cute.' She marched ahead with a determined look on her face. Minx chattering all the way scurrying around us. The scenery was great. 'I should go to the woods more often.' "Hey Link where's Epona?" "Epona? She's probably grazing in some field right now." "Oh ok!" Ari then sprinted into a run. "Race you to my house!" "Huh? Oh hey wait up," I yelled. But she didn't, she kept twisting and turning through the trees.

"W-wait! Ari I can't keep u-" Something brushed past me. I slowed to a stop. "Huh?" I glanced around me. That was a snap behind me. I spun around to face it. Nothing. "A-Ari? Is that you?" I began to grow a little scared. 'If a enemy is to pop out right now, I'm screwed.' "Ari, this isn't funny!" I began to look around. "Ari? Minx?" I pushed apart some brushes to go through them. "Ari! Minx!" 'Man that child was fast but what went passed me?' "Ari! Ari come out come out where ever you wandered off to," I called out. I cupped my hands together around my mouth to make my calls louder.

"Ari!" Snap! I spun around and marched straight to where the noise came from. "Hello?!" I sighed irritated. I threw my head back and glared at the sky. 'Sky why must this happen to me?' Failing to pay attention to what was in front of me, something smacked into my face. "Ow," I yelled gripping the side of my face that was hit. I looked up the see a branch still wiggling a little bit. 'Which meant somebody pulled it back on purpose! Man, when I get my hands on them...' My hands curled into fists. "Hey! Get out here!"

I stormed off in some random direction in hopes of finding the corporate. I heard some laughter. "You think this is funny? Come out and face me coward!" I turned around to see a pair of red eyes staring at me through some foliage. I stumbled down in shock. "Me? I coward," a male's voice asked. "I think you should refraze that statement of yours miss Hayley." "What is that suppose to mean," I asked crossing my arms. "You're the coward here. You can't even stand straight with the sword let alone hold it up." 

"Well excuse you, it just happens that-," I trailed off. "Wait d-did you just call me Hayley?" He chuckled. "Of course. Hayley is your name." "B-but... I never told you that or anyone! Plus that little girl thought I was Link, which is really weird if you ask me." "First off Link is a guy's name. You're not a guy and second off, yes in a way you are Link." I gave a confused look. "What?" "No one sees you as who you are Hayley," he said sneering my name,"only a few selected people can, including you and me."   
"What does that mean and get out here so I can see you!" 

"Tsk tsk tsk, you got quite the temper there," he snickered. I sucked in a deep breath glaring at the two glowing eyes. "Listen buddy, you better get out here right now and explain yourself or else," I snapped. "In due time little girl," he said before the eyes disappeared completely. "He-hey wait!" I stood there confused. 'How did he know who I was? And what did he mean by only a few people could see me as I was? Did that mean to others I really looked like Link?' "Wait a second... I'm not a little girl either," I shouted out even though I knew whoever he was, was long gone. 

I grumbled rubbing the side of my aching face. 'He didn't need to whack me with a stick to get my attention. Jerk.' I froze. Wait I felt that? My heart felt like it had stopped as fear filled me.


	4. The Lost Get Found

'No this... this can't be true. I'm stuck in a game?' The leaves crunched under my feet. 'But how?' An image flashed in my head causing me to stop my pacing.

I had Link go save when I saw was a mysterious building. That was never there before. I made Link go up to it. 'Door locked.' It opened anyways.

I scrunched my face up. A building? I couldn't recall anything else. Just me playing a Zelda game and going up to a locked building that wasn't really lock. I sighed. It was just another question to add to the pile. Great. "Link?" I froze. "Link? Where'd you go?" I glanced around with relief. I recognized the voice. "Link," a little voice called. Ari. "Ari," I called out. I began to head towards where it sounded like the voice was coming from. 'Link? Is that you," she replied back.

"Yeah! Where are you?" It was silent for a moment. "I'm by the old rickety fence." I slumped over, a blank look slipped over my face. 'Really?' "And where is that exactly?" "Umm... By the fern tree!" I face palmed, annoyance settling in. "You know why don't you just start talking, I'll walk towards your voice," I yelled. "About what?" "Anything! Tell me one of the adventures that you had." "Ok," she yelled back excitedly. "Well there was this one time where me and Minx went to go pick some berries. We were minding our own business when..." I kept trudging along ducking under branches, overstepping logs, and pushing various other things in my way.

"And it jumped at Minx. Luckly I had my trusty sword with me so I had hit it on the head making it yowl..." I finally pushed through some bushes when Ari come into my view. "Then it ran away. I was really- Link!" Ari cut off her story of the creature that was trying to take Minx and ran straight towards me. "I thought I had lost you," she said clinging onto my leg. I chuckled ruffling her hair. "I should be the one saying that," I said with a soft smile on my face. I then bent down placing my hand on her shoulder giving her a stern look.

"But you can't just go running off like that. It's dangerous," I scolded. She looked ashamed. "I already ran into some danger a little bit after you disappeared. Just imagine if it was you." Well the glowing eyed man didn't actually threaten me but he didn't sound like the type to have a lovely cup of tea with either. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. The look on her face could melt anyone's heart. I then ruffled her hair again. "No need to look so down. Nothing happened, just don't do it again. Promise?" She looked up at me giving me a toothy grin. "Promise!" I stood up smiling. "Good."

"Now how about we head over to your home."

*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat at the table taking a sip of water. Ari's mother, Leah, was busy working at the stove. "Found it," Ari called out from some where in the house. Her footsteps could be heard as she ran back to the kitchen. "Ari, no running in the house," her mother scolded not even looking up as Ari entered the room. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. She then smiled at me speed walking over to me, carrying an old looking scroll with her. She climbed up the chair and plopped the scroll down unrolling it. It was the map of Link's world. "Here's the map! We're right here," Ari said pointing to the edge of one the many forest one the map.

Leah tapped the spoon against the pot before setting it down before walking over to us, using her apron to wipe off her hands. "I take it that you're heading over to the Hyrule Kingdom," she said. "Umm," I looked back to scan over the map. I really didn't know where I was to go. Maybe I could go to Hyrule and tell Princess Zelda about what happened. Would she believe me? "I guess so," I said shrugging.

There was a mysterious building. I made Link go up to it. 'Door lock.' It opened anyways.

"Umm, do... do you know of any, I don't know, abandoned or old buildings around here," I asked looking up at Leah trying to sound like I was just looking for a little side adventure. She looked down at the map, thinking. "Hmm, no nothing comes to mind," she said. "Oh ok," I said a little downheartedly. "Well," I said standing up," Thank you for opening your house for me. I must be on my way now." "Aww," Ari pouted," Can't you stay for just a little longer?" She gave me the puppy eyes. 'Man, does she know my weakness is that cute little adorable face of hers?'

"Now now Ari. This man has much do. No whining," her mother scolded. I felt a little weird being addressed as a man. Ari looked down with a frown. "Hey don't look so down," I said," I'll make sure to come and visit." She looked up at me with sad eyes. "How can I be sure that you'll really come back?" "You have my word," I said crossing an x over my heart. She didn't look convinced. "And," I picked up the map," I have to return this map." She smiled. "I can't wait!"

"Ari, go wash up supper's almost done." "Ok mommy!" She hopped off the seat and ran off. "No running in the house!" "Sorry," Ari's little voice called out. I turned to face Leah. "Again thank you." Leah smiled at me. 'I can see where Ari's looks came from.' "Your welcome but please stay for dinner." My eyes widened. "Oh no no," I quickly waved her off," I couldn't. I already-" "I insist. Plus you wouldn't be intruding, it would be more of a treat if anything." "Well," I looked at the map on the table. "You'll have a long trip a head of you. You'll need all the strength you need."

I pictured Ari's face after hearing her idol would be staying for dinner. I sighed. "Alrighty you convinced me.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"And then it fell over and ALL the animals went running everywhere," Ari exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Her father chuckled. "Ari let the poor man eat in peace," her father, Shin, teased. "Aww but dad, I was getting to the best part," she whined. I laughed shaking my head, taking another bite of what I would call perfection. Shin ruffled her hair. "I know sweetie. Why don't you eat some of that food on your plate first. Don't want to waste, do we?" Ari responded with shoving a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

Her mother shook her head. "Ooo! Ooo," Ari suddenly started bouncing up and down," Link can you tell us one of your adventures?" I choked on the food in my mouth. I coughed, giving my chest a few hard whacks. "O-one of my adventures?" "Hmmh!" "Aah.." 'Shoot. I haven't played a Zelda game in a while. I don't really remember any of his adventures.' Then an idea struck me. "W-well I'm sure you heard all about me, let me tell you about, ah," 'Another hero's name. Spyro? No. Mario? Yes!' "Mario!" "Mario," she asked confused.

"Yes Mario and his brother Luigi. They live in a land called the Mushroom Kingdom." "Mushroom Kingdom is a weird name," she said laughing. "Yes yes it is. Well the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom is a beautiful princess named Peach. Now one day Mario and his brother, Luigi, decided to take Princess Peach and visit their friends on Yoshi Island..."

By the time I finished the tale of the super Mario brothers, Ari was yawning, being carried up the stairs by her father. I picked up some of the dishes on the table and brought it over to Leah. "Thanks dearie," she said taking them from my hands. I sighed in content. "Well thank you for the meal. It was delicious," I said patting my stomach. I looked down to make sure the map was still rolled up tucked inbetween my belt. "I guess I should start heading out."

Leah was silent for a moment looking down at her hands. "Link, thank you," she said softly. It caught me off guard. "Huh? What for?" She looked up at my smiling with tears in her eyes. "I've never seen Ari so... exstatic before. I mean she loves her adventures but she always looked up to her brother." "Her brother?" "Yes Matt. He was just like her, always out for adventure. They were very close." She grew quiet. "The day he turned eighteen he left with a group of his friends to go explore the lands.

He promised he would visit Ari when ever he could, but one day word got back to us that a group of explorers where attacked and there was no survivers. We haven't heard of Matt since. We just don't have the heart to tell her though." 'That must be why Ari wasn't convinced that I would return because she thought Matt broke his promise.' I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not really good with words but I remember my father telling this: the lost get found. In one way or another they always do."


	5. The Not so Happy Masked Salesman

I wiped my forehead, the sun beating down at me as I trudging down the dirt pathway. I had left Shin and Leah's house earlier this morning. It was midday now. I was a little sad nnot saying goodbye to Ari but the girl had been passed out; and I couldn’t wait any longer. After walking who knows how many miles today, the sword was finally taking its toll on my back. Man, I really regret turning down Leah's offer of fresh baked cookies and the jug of water. Now that I think about it that was a real idiotic move...  
   
 I wiped the sweat off my forehead once more. You’d think there would be at least some trees around here but nope. Not a single tree unless you count the occasional scrawny withered tree. How did Link do this? I mean really? Walk around all day; well, actually he probably rode Epona everywhere. I groaned hunching over. Link could even lift up freaking boulders! Either Link has super strength or I'm really out of shape. I glanced up shielding my eyes from the sun. I just want this day to be over.  
   
 "Link! Link!" I stopped hearing my now adopted name. "Link!" I looked over the see a man standing there. I glanced around before heading over to the man.  
   
"Oh you called me," I asked. "Yes," the man says in a rushed tone. "Oh thank goddess I found you.” He paused for a breath. Straightening himself up he said,” You see I have a delivery for the Happy Mask Salesman and I must give it to him by tomorrow." The man looked at the ground glumly," But thing is... I can't leave the ranch unprotected. Every time I turn my back it seems those nasty little ChuChus come and destroy my ranch. And don't even get me started on that accursed crow!" I looked around again. Do I know him? He didn’t look like a character I recognized and I sure hope he isn't implying with I think he is. "Sooo," I said glancing back at him," Do you want me to get rid of them?"  
   
"Oh I wish," he sighed," But no time must be wasted. I wanted to know if you could deliver the package for me." Darn it! I was hoping he wouldn't say that. The Happy Mask Salesman just really gives me the creeps. "Oh," I began messing with the edge on one of my gloves. "Oh please, Link. I beg you. I must have it delivered. Oh please! I promise the moment we cross paths again I will repay you." I mentally groaned thinking about what Link would do. This is so unfair! I gave him a biggest fake smile I have ever given before. "Of course. That won't be of any problem," I said a little over enthusiastically.  
   
"Oh thank so much Link. You're in my debt." The man then handed me a middle-sized package wrapped in a blue cloth. "Well I better hurry back over to my ranch before it gets destroyed again," he half joked half sighed. With that, the man waved and walked off. I didn't even get his name. I looked down at the package before heading back the way I was going. God why me out of everyone? Why HIM out of everyone? Seeing him through the game was bad, now I had to see him face to face.  
   
I stopped. Wait a second... How do I know where the Happy Mask Salesman even is? "Hey wait-" When I turned around, the man was nowhere to be seen. "Great just great..." I tucked the package under my right arm and pulled the map out. I unrolled it trying to see how far the kingdom was. It looked like getting to the kingdom was a two-day journey but what about the creepy salesman? "Hmm..." He might have set up a market in the city. The city wasn't to far from the kingdom.  
   
It was worth a shot. I heard some rustling behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see some bushes moving. "What the-" A yellow ChuChu popped out, it's electricity snapping around it. 'Just my luck,' I thought with a huff. I, with great struggle, took out my sword and pointed it at it. It came crawling at me. I swung at it, sword colliding with it. Biggest mistake I've always and, right now, ever made. The electricity traveled through the sword shocking me thoroughly.  
   
The pain was like nothing I’ve ever felt. My insides felt like they were being fried. As soon as it stopped, I fell backwards landing on my butt. I was panting heavily; feeling like all my energy was sucked from my body. That was something I never wanted to experience ever again! The thing continued to crawl over to me, only this time with no charge. I stood up shaking. 'Oh god,' I groaned. I bent over picking my sword. Well if I thought it was hard to pick up the sword before it was nearly impossible now. But some how I managed to pick it up.  
   
I saw its charge picking up again. I gritted my teeth, using the last of my energy to lift the sword and swung it the hardest I could at the ChuChu. There was a loud screech and then a poof. I opened my eyes I didn't realized I closed and saw a cloud of smoke slowly disappearing, a blue rupee in place of it. I should probably be happy to finally attain some money but ONE rupee. The battle felt like worth more than that! I heard chuckling.  
   
Chuckling that sounded all too familiar. I looked around seeing no one. "What do you want," I growled. There was no response. "Hey! I'm talking to you," I yelled. My hand slackened causing the sword to slip through my grip clattering to the ground startling me. I jumped with a yelp. There was a laugh now. "Oh sure laugh at my disabilities," I said glaring at nothing. I bent over picking up the sword with both of my hands and trying my best to put it back without slicing myself. I took in a deep breath before pushing my irritation aside. Whoever it was wasn’t worth my time right now. I had somewhere to be. I walked over trying to find to map that I must've dropped.  
   
"Shoot where did it go? It couldn't have gotten that far!" Then a thought hit me. My hands flew to my face. "Don't tell me it burned away from the stupid thing's electricity!" "My, I think disabilities is kind of putting it lightly," the voice said. I spun around again seeing no one. "Excuse you?" "Well you can't pick up a sword for the life of you, you can't even beat a little ChuChu without being hit, and you can't even keep track of your stuff."  
   
"Oh come on! Cut me some slack. I don't even live in this world!" "That's is correct but that still doesn't give an excuse, Haylay. My, I wonder what he ever saw in you. Some hero you are," he said. My hands clutched into fists. "Oh and you are? You won't even show yourself." He chuckled. "I'm no hero. I'm the monster that every child believes crawls out from under your bed at night." "Wow you must not be that scary then if only kids think that you come from under beds." "You know what I mean," he sneered.  
   
I crossed my arms. "Seriously, are you never going to show yourself to me?" "How can you not? There's nothing out here even a baby can spot me. Are you that slow?" I looked around again. This guy is really getting on my nerves. "Listen I have to hurry and get to the city. I don't have time for this!" I turned around and started walking off. 'So now I'm mapless. Thank you life.' I studied the ground. 'What did he mean by 'My, I wonder what he ever saw in you'? Does this mean I was brought here on purpose?'  
   
Something hit my head. I blinked and looked down to see the map rolling away. My eyes widened. I ran after it and snatched it. Unrolling it, I saw a circle with an arrow pointing to it saying Happy Mask Salesman. He wasn't in the city no he was in a forest. I smiled. 'Thanks whoever you are!' But instead of saying that I replied," You need to find a better way of catching my attention instead of hitting me in the head!" But like expected, there was no response. At least the forest was closer than the city.  
   
*~*~*~*~*  
   
I dragged my feet as I walked through the forest; so far I ran into twenty or more creatures and tripped over tree roots with, still, no sign of the Happy Mask Salesman. This is what I get for trying to stay out of gym... I was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. Maybe a little break will do me some good. I walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against the trunk. I watched the leaves as they swayed in the wind. I let out a sigh. I wonder how my family is doing? Do they even know I'm gone or did the guy who brought me here, make them forget me? I shook that one from my head. They would never forget me!  
   
I bet my brother is flip'n tables right now worried and silently threatening who took me. I felt my eyes beginning to water. 'No no Hayley, no crying! You've only been here for two days technically three if you count today. So suck it up!' Better not waste anymore time. I groaned and stood up beginning my journey once more. 'Don't you worry guys, I WILL find a way home.' I couldn't help my mind from wandering over to Jess. I frowned.  
   
I was just trying to help her. Why didn't she see that? Out of everyone who was too idiotic to see it, it had to be her. The sound of someone humming broke my line of thinking. I looked up to see the Happy Mask Salesman walking merrily not to far away from me, humming a cheerful tune. I never thought I would be so happy to him. "H-hey," I called out running after him. "Hey, umm, salesman dude!" He stopped walking and turned towards me. His ever-creepy smile stopped me right in my tracks.  
   
"Oh well hello there. It's been a while." "Umm, yup," I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "W-well, ah, I have a package here to deliver to you," I said showing it to him. "Ah yes the delivery," he said. I walked closer to him and handed him the package. "Thank you," he looked at me. 'Please look away,' I thought. "Are you enjoying your time here Link?" Why did he have to say my name all weird, why is he so creepy? I mentally cringed. "Ah y-yeah, I've gotten better at the sword." Which was the truth. Not the enjoying it here part though.  
   
"That's good," he said. Did I forget to add creepily, well he did. "Well I shouldn't hold you back. Goodbye Link." He waved bye and walked away. I shivered. I really hope I don’t see any more characters like him. I turned around being to walk away. A clank was heard behind me. I glanced behind to see a mask on the floor. I walked over and picked it up. I chuckled a little. It looked like Mario. I shook my head. Focus. "Hey! You dropped a mask!" He kept walking. I ran after him. 'Why am I doing this,' I groaned. "Hey! Yo! Happy Mask Salesman du-" My foot hit a root causing me to lose my balance. To my dismay the floor kept getting closer and closer. I hit the ground a crunch could be heard. Oh so hope that wasn't any of my bones.  
   
I pushed my upper half off the ground to see a crushed mask under me. 'Oh god why couldn't it be one of my bones!' "Link did you need something-" I looked up in horror at the Salesman as he saw the broken mask. "U-umm I-I can explain," I said quickly getting to my feet. His smile vanished twisting into something only belonging to something in my nightmares. "My mask! You... YOU broke it!" I stepped away from him. "I-it was an accident! I swear." I put my hands up in defense. He grabbed my shoulders shaking me roughly. "Do you know what that mask was for?!"  
   
He threw me to the ground. "Stupid girl!" I cowered in fear. He began pacing back and forth mumbling. "I-I can make it up to you," I squeaked. I slapped my hand over my mouth. He looked down at me. His smile slowly returned. 'Oh god...' "Yes, you can. Well then," he took off his bag and began rummaging through it. He pulled out some masks. "Here," he laid them in front of me," Go sell them and give me the money once you're done."  
   
"Y-yes. Ok I will," I said quickly scrambling to my feet scooping the masks into my arms. "Good day sir," I said before rushing off.


	6. A Search of Our Own

(Mitch's pov)  
I sat there staring out the window. My mother was still in bed, distrot out of her mind. My father had taken off work, currently at the Police Station. I would have been there too but dad wouldn't let me go. He was afraid I would snap or something. I sighed leaning my head against the window. That was probably true. I clutched my fists in anger. Whatever bastard took my sister would pay! A knock at the door broke my thoughts. With a sigh, I pushed myself away from the window. Probably the news reporters again. They really need to take a hint.  
   
I stopped in front of the door readying myself to tell the reporters to get lost. But, to my surprise, when I opened the door it wasn't them. Instead it was Victoria and Jess. I must have stood there gaping at them because Victoria waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked. "Sorry, I-I wasn't expecting to see you two here." Victoria placed her hands on her hips. "Why not? We are Hayley's closest friends, aren't we?" "Well yeah but... never mind just come in," I said making room for them.  
   
They walked in and headed into the living room. I followed suit finding that they had already made themselves comfortable on the couch. "How's your mom doing," Jess asked. I sighed. "Don't even get me started on her. She can't even get out of bed." "Should we go and check on her," Victoria asked. "No no," I said quickly," It's best if you were to leave her alone."  
   
"Oh ok." It fell silent for a moment. No one knew what to say. I leaned against the wall, arms crossed closing my eyes. What was there to do? "So do the police have any evidence?" I opened my eyes to face Victoria. "That's just it. There is none." They both gave me confused looks. "None at all?" I shook my head. "It's like she just disappeared into thin air."  
   
"Well what was she last doing," Jess asked. "Yeah, I know she wanted to go out but I was busy so I couldn't." "According to my parents, she was playing video games. I even turned off the system because it was left on." It was quiet again. "What happened between that time frame?" "Gezz you're making it sound like she was sucked into the game," Victoria said. Jess shot her a look. "This is no time to be joking," she snapped.  
   
Victoria raised her hands in defense. "Sorry." Jess face turned into a determined look. "Why don't we ask around the neighborhood,' she said standing up. "Umm, Jess, I'm pretty sure the police already did that," I said. She crossed her arms giving me a pointed look. "Yeah the police asked them. Not all people are comfortable around police and at times are prone to not tell the truth. Like for example, what if a little kid saw what happened and suddenly there's police asking them a bunch of questions, wouldn't you be scared?"  
   
"Well you do have a point there," Victoria said. "We can't just go around knocking on doors like Hayley was some lost puppy. Plus what would make people comfortable in telling us anything?" "Listen we have to do some thing! We can't just sit around on our butts all day when our best friend, your sister, is in a hands of some perv!" I gritted my teeth at the thought of some pervert touching her. "Aright fine." I pushed myself away from the wall. "Where should we start?"  
   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
I leaned against the wall trying to keep a straight face. Jess placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Mitch, really I am." We have no luck at all. It really was as if she had disappeared into thin air. Everyone we asked saw nothing out of place, no one suspicious, nothing! "We should start heading back before your parents start freaking out, thinking you've disappeared too,” Victoria said heading back towards the direction of home. My head whipped up. 'Crap!' I started running towards the direction of home. "Mitch," I heard Victoria call out. "Sorry but I really have to hurry," I called back. "Oh and thanks a lot!"  
   
It took some time but I managed to get home. Only what I had feared happened. There my mom was sitting at the table bawling her eyes out, tissues scattered everywhere with my dad pacing back on forth. They looked up at me in shock and relief. "Oh my baby," my mother wailed jumping out of the chair and practically threw herself at me. "Oh my child, you're safe." I gave my mom a little pat on the back. I looked up at my father. He did not look pleased. "Where were you," he asked sternly. "I was with Victoria and Jess."  
   
"And you couldn't let us know in any way you were leaving? You nearly gave us a heart attack!" "Well I'm sorry. I was just trying at find out any new information about Hayley, ok?" Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Police are trying all they can. For now there's not much we can do. We've already having her picture and name be put on the news. Search teams will go out if she's not found by tomorrow. What else really can we do?"  
   
 "I don't know but I can't sit back and do nothing." I gave my mom another pat before letting her go and walking on the kitchen. I paused before leaving. "I'm going to do all I can in my ability to try on find her... But I'll make sure to tell you the next time I leave the house."


	7. Saved! ... Or am I?

(Hayley pov)  
   
"Sir it will make your life a whole lot easier I promise," I said trying to hide the desperation. The man thought for a moment. "Well... I guess." I let out a relieved laugh. "Thank you so much sir. You will not regret it." I handed the mask over in exchange for the rupees. One blue rupee, sweet! Only ten more masks to go! Kill me now...I trudged along the road to the next house. 'You just had to pick up the mask, Hayley.' I grumbled in annoyance as I walked up to the door and knocked. 'Ok Hayley, stand up straight and smile.' An old woman opened the door. "Hello," I said. "Why hello there young lad. What can I do for ya?"

"Well you see I'm selling some masks. Maybe you're interested in buying one, you could possibly getting one for your grandchildren." The woman laughed. "Oh, child I have no children." "Oh, well, ah, sorry?" The woman chuckled. "It's quite alright child. Now why don't you come in for some tea?” I quickly put my hands up, a small smile on my face. "No no there's no need for any of that!" Though that would be the greatest thing to me right now... "Hush now. I can tell you've had a lively day. Come in! Don’t be shy," she said walking back into her house.  
   
Well if she insists. I walked inside closing the door behind me. It was a small little shack, nothing to special expect for a chest in the corner. My thoughts shot back to when I played a Zelda game and I would break people's pots and their chests. And these people are actually real? My god I'm a thief... The lady set two teacups down on the table. "How many lumps would you like?" "One please," I said looking around the room. "Sit please," she said as she situated herself into the other chair.  
   
"Thanks," I said sitting a crossed from her. "You're welcome, dearie." She gave me a soft smile before taking a sip of her tea. I did the same in return. I almost shuddered at the bitterness but I sucked it up. I didn't like taking from people. "Mind telling me why you're selling masks?" "It's a favor for someone. To pay them back." I don't understand why I had to sell ten masks in return of one broken mask though...  
   
"Hmm," she said a little skeptical. "The only person who I know would have you do this is the Happy Mask Salesman." "You're right on the money," I said with a forced smile. "Strange. Why does he have you selling masks," she mumbled to herself. "Huh," I asked confused. She looked up at me smiling. "It's nothing, child. Just some old lady ramble." "Ok... Well I'm Hayl- I mean Link."  
   
"I know. I'm Anna." "It was nice to meet you Anna." I sighed setting my cup down. "But I must go now. I have to sell these stupid masks in order to repay the creepy dude, I mean, Happy Mask Salesman." Gezz I can't believe I called him that out loud! He could be watching me for all I know! Then to my surprise, she started laughing like full-blown laughing. "Umm, did I say something funny?" I sat there a little comfortable as she started hollering. After a minute or two, she calmed down. "My my, you are a smart child." My eyes darted around the room. I sure hope she isn't crazy.  
   
"How about this," she said standing up. "You finish that tea of yours," she wobbled over to the chest opening it," And I'll buy half your masks." I inhaled some of my tea causing me to start coughing. "W-what," I croaked. She grabbed a tiny pouch from the chest and walked back over. She set it front of me. "Here you go!" I stared at her in disbelief for a little bit before carefully opening it. There was red and blue rupees piled up in it. I immediately pushed the pouch away. "Woah woah woah! That's way to much money for that many masks!"  
   
She put a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe you're right. I'll take them all." I gaped at her. "You're... you're kidding right? Even if you bought all of them that's still too much!" She shook her head at me. "I'm older now. What's an old lady like me going to do with all that money?" "It's still your money!" "It's not all my money. Listen child take it. Split up the cost of the masks and save the rest for yourself. I have no husband or children. Who am I to spend it on?"  
   
"Not me!" She tsked at me. "Drink your tea before it gets cold." I stared at her before sighing. "You're too kind. Thank you," I said softly. She smiled at me. It didn't take me long to finish my tea and before I knew it, I was out the door waving goodbye at her. Once I turned, I never once heard her mumble the words: Be wise child. Trust your instinct. It may save you one day. No I was too far-gone to hear them.  
   
*~*~*~*~*  
   
I walked around the tree bend in hopes of finding the salesman soon. The quicker I was done with this the quicker I was free. I wiped some sweat from my forehead. 'And the quicker I can rest.' There was a groan. I slowed my pace down. I scanned the surrounding area. "Hello?" No response. I stopped and listened. There were birds chirping and chattering from some furry creatures scurrying about. "It was just your imagination, Hayley." I continued walking. After a few minutes, I stopped to take out my map. "Hmm, he said I could find him around here so if I go this way I could save of ti-" There was a groan and some rustling.  
   
I lowered the map. That did not sound human. I rolled up the map and tucked it in between my belt. I quietly drew my sword out. Since yesterday all I seemed to do was draw my sword and fight ChuChus and crows, I've gotten better at using the sword. Well somewhat better. At least I can hold the sword up with little problem. I walked forward with my guard up. Not to sound like a coward or anything but I would be more than happy if I didn't even run into what ever was making those noises.  
   
I walked some more without hearing anything. I lowered the sword. "Huh." I looked around. Well what ever it was it's gone. Right as I was about to put my sword away two Phantoms barged out of the scenery. Before I could react, one swung its arm at me, sending me flying in a tree. I groaned pushing my body up. I spotted my sword two feet away from me. I reached out to grab it. One Phantom stomped down on it causing me to gasp in surprise.  
   
I didn't think Phantoms were in forests! It leaned over and grabbed my leg. "H-hey! Put me down! Help help," I screamed trying to break free. It simply ignored my attempts and threw me again. I yelped in pain as I collided with the ground. I coughed up some blood. I felt my leg grabbed again. 'Oh god no!' My body hurt all over and being dragged a crossed the ground didn't help.

 "Help!" I crashed into the ground before being lifted in the air again and slammed back down. The world blacked out for a moment only to come back into focus to see a boy standing there. He had his hand stretched out in front of him, the Phantoms were standing back. Did... did he call them off? I blinked as something dripped into my eye. I closed that one eye, trying to get a better look. That's when I saw he hadn't called them off. No they stood there, their colors tripping out, their movements was also chopped up. They were... glitching!

 I wiped the substance from my eye. Warm red liquid covered my hand. Blood. I wiped more of it away from my eye glancing up at the boy. He had blond hair, wearing a green tunic, white pants, brown boots... Wait he's wearing the same outfit I am. Is he the real Link? I looked down. "Umm, thank you," I managed to say. Being used like a piñata stick is not fun. At all. "You're pathetic." I blinked in surprise. "E-excuse me?" He lowered his hand. "You heard me or are you incapable of doing that as well." I gaped at him.

 "What? Who are you to-" Blood dripped into my eye again causing me to cut myself off. I wiped away more of the blood. He shook his head. I stared at him for a moment silently seething at him before something clicked. "Wait a minute... your voice. You're him!" I tried getting up on my feet again, being successful this time. I stumbled a little trying to gain balance before I steadied myself. "Listen jerk those were Phantoms. Phantoms are practically untouchable!"  
   
"Excuses." I gritted my teeth. "Cut the crap and will you just turn around already! If you're trying to be mysterious, I can tell you right now, you look stupid. Why can't you just take a thank you for saving my life and leave it at that." He snorted. At once he turned around causing me to freeze. I was right, he did look just like Link expect for one thing. He had no eyes. Two red, I would call them, pupils were there and dried blood under his 'eyes', probably from when they were taken out.  
   
He grinned revealing fangs. Wow he really was something from a child's nightmare or really anyone's nightmare. "Saved your life," he asked in amusement. "I was simply stopping them from stealing my new toy." 'Toy!' As scared as I was right now, I couldn't let him see it. Coughing off my shock, I mustered up the dirtiest look I could give. "Toy? I will have you know I am no one's toy," I said angrily, pointing to myself. He smirked. "That's what they all say." "They all say?"  
   
He chuckled. "Don't think you're so special. You're not the first one to come here." His face darkens and, before I knew it, he was looming over me. "So I suggest you listen when you're told to do something." I gulped, my palms sweaty. "Y-you can't tell me what to do!" I stared right into his eyes. 'God I've never wanted to run away from someone so badly as I do right now.' He sighed. Before I knew it, he grabbed my wrist and the ground was far below my feet. My eyes widened. "H-huh? W-wait stop stop! Let me go" I screamed my legs flailing about.

 "Let you go," he said. I looked up at him in horror. "No! No not like that," I cried reaching up to grip his hand on my wrist with my other hand. "But you just said it-" "I know! Please don't!" He smirked at me. 'If only I could wipe that smirk off his face...' He loosened his grip, my hand slipping through.


	8. A New Quest

Have you ever had dreams when you're falling? Or been on a ride that has that huge drop? You know that feeling you get as you fall? Of course you always wake up before actually smacking into the ground or stick to the track before being smashed. If only that was my case. Imagine free falling with that feeling ten times stronger well aware that this is no dream or roller coaster. That was me right now with the ground coming closer and closer at a alarmingly fast rate.

I closed my eyes ready to feel the impact only nothing came. I felt nothing but a slight tug. I cracked open my eyes to see I was face to face with the ground, my nose inches from touching the dirt. I looked up to see jerk face gripping onto my shirt. His eyes were dancing with excitement. "Wasn't that fun," he asked breathless. Wait breathless? What did he get some sort of thrill from watching my almost drop to my death? If anyone should be breathless it should be me.

Dropping from that high, I swear my heart has relocated itself within the safety of my throat. It was hard for me to even breath. "W-why did you save me?" Not that I wasn't grateful for being 'saved' yet again. He let go of my shirt causing me to smash into the ground. "Ow," I mumbled sitting up gripping my throbbing nose. I glared at him. He was floating in the air leaning back with his arms crossed like it was nothing. He was looking at me smugly.

"Why end the fun so soon? Plus I have to make you last for a while. It takes time to select people and drag them here, you know." I stood up shakily. "Hey what's this?"

"Huh?" He quickly snatched my pouch. "Hey! Give that back!" He ignored me floating away. "Hey!" I walked after him. "Give that back!" That's all I really could do though. I felt like falling down and passing out to be truthful. He opened the pouch raising his brows.

"Oh is little miss hero stealing?" I gasped.

"I didn't steal anything! A nice old lady gave it to me while I was selling masks."

"Hmm I see..."

"I need that money to give to the Happy Mask Salesman. I don't want to die today, so...please can I have that money back?" He glanced at me with a smirk. 'Oh great what now?'

"How many masks did you sell?"

"Fifteen." He shook the bag a little, flicking through the rupees. He then picked out two yellow rupees, three red and two blue ones and tossed them at me.

"That should be enough for the masks."

"But wait! The rest of it, I need that!" His smirk stretched out wider, the bag began to glitch turning different colors before it was engulfed in green coding numbers and disappeared.

"What money?" I gaped at him.

"You...you bastard!" I stomped up to him. "I needed that!" He laughed disappearing.

"Have fun! Tell the Happy Mask Salesman that BEN says hi," his words floated around me. I clenched my hands. 'Ooo he's so going to get it! But... what exactly is he?' I sighed in defeat and picked up the money I had left. "Damn Phantoms..." I looked around to see where I was. 'Damn BEN!' I looked at the rupees again. The least he could have done was give me the pouch back. 'Best to find the Salesman.'

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmm," he said holding the rupees. I stood there uncomfortably, leaning on one foot to the other. "Did you earn any more," he asked. I thought back to the jerk named BEN.

"Nope, that's all I have." He nodded his head.

"How many people did you sell them to?"

"Umm." I looked down thinking. "Like five people?" He juggled the rupees in his hand making them clink.

"Hmm... Well thank you for getting the money for me," he said grinning at me. I gave one in return but it came out more of a grimace.

"Well I should probably get going," I said," You know, people to see. Places to go."

"I understand. Come back soon."

"Ha yeah... well bye!" I turned away and started walking.

"Enjoy it while you can."

"Huh?" I turned around to face him. He smiled at me. "You know how things can be with life. Accidents can happen."

"Yup, I'll keep that in mind." I quickly turned around freaked out. I hurried away from him, glad to finally cut ties with him. Come back soon? Ha! How about never!

I walked for a while, unsure of what to do. Should I go tell the Princess or find another way? But how? I sighed. Today just isn't my day. Maybe I should just sleep on it. I walked over to a tree and started climbing it. Once I felt I was far enough to be out of reach from any danger I leaned back into the tree. The bark dug into my back but from what I've been through today, it felt like nothing. The second I closed my eyes exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks.

*~*~*~*

I shifted a little, uncomfortable. Why was I so sore? I groaned moving to curl up only for me to wake up to a heart attack. Trying to curl up into a ball caused me to almost fall off whatever I was laying on. Luckily I managed to grip onto the branch before I plummeted to the ground. I pulled myself up hugging to the branch like it was my life. Why was I in a tree?! I stayed like that letting my heart calm down when I remembered. I now know to never to sleep in trees again.

Those movies lied. How does the character sleep in the tree all night and then wake up in the same position completely fine? I don't know about some people but I'm a very active sleeper. I roll and sprawl out on my bed. I slowly sat up and looked at the sky. The sun was just coming up. Did I sleep through all of yesterday? Wow I must have been really tired. Then again I was smacked around and dropped from like fifty feet from the sky.

I looked up at the sky. It was a soft blue, the edge of it was a bright orangery-red. 'So what is it, Hayley? Go to the princess or find help elsewhere?' I sighed. I feel like going to the princess would be the best option there is. Welp I better start going then. I climbed down but my footing slipped leaving me crashing into the ground. "Ouch," I winced, rubbing my behind once I sat up.

What a great way to start the day! I mean what could be better than being sore? Have a bruised butt! Oh sarcasm how I love you.

*~*~*~*~*

The trip heading to the kingdom was unforgivable. If I wasn't under the beating sun, I was fighting ChuChus, Baba Serpents, and rats. Lots of fat rats. And to top it off I was in a lot of pain. The trip itself cost me a whole day and sleeping outside on the ground was not the best. Though it sure beat sleeping in a tree. Life, why can't you be fair to me? I'm already inside a video game, can't I get a break? I approached the gates, two guards blocked the way. "Umm, hello there," I called out with a small wave. They looked at me giving me strange looks before moving out of my way. I simply stared at them before walking past. I thought I would have to do something to convince them to let me in.

Guess not. There was a garden to the left of me and people walking about the courtyard. Wow the Zelda games gave this place no justice. I could only manage what the inside looked like. With that, I ran into the castle. I stopped in awe. Wow this was... just wow! There was white marble flooring with scarlet rugs, paintings and portraits hung from the walls, candles in golden holders on the wall. This place was beautiful. Then again it was a castle.

"Link?" I stopped walking. I looked around till I saw a older woman standing a few feet behind me. She looked very familiar. She had long purple hair and was wearing a brown dress with golden lining, a red cloth belt around her waist which held in place the blue marital that was draped acrossed her shoulder. On the it was the Triforce symbol. "Link?!" I jumped startled. She had a look of concern on her face.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"My, you really are out of it."

She shook her head tsking. "You may be the Hero but you're still a child."

"A child?" I placed my hands on my hips. "Listen lady. I may look young but I'm not child." She raised a brow at me.

"How hard did you hit your head?"

"Umm," I looked down," How does being used as a piñata stick sound to you?" She sighed.

"Come with me." I followed her down a hallway.

"Wait, how did you know-"

"Link, you have dried blood caked to your face, you're covered in dirt and you're missing your hat."

"My hat?" I felt the top of my head. Wait I had a hat this whole time? I forgot Link even had a hat. Well living his life, a hat is the least of my concern. I felt a tug on my hand. I looked up to see the woman grasping my hand pulling me along.

"They save the world once and they think they can do anything and everything," she muttered to herself. Technically I didn't do anything. I was just walking when I was attacked!

We entered a room that had a plain white bed with some cabinets in the corner. There were two large red curtains that were closing off one section. "Sit," she said pushing me down on the bed. I sat down and watched as she hustled around the room grabbing things like rags, ointments, bandages and a bowl of water. She came back over to me. She set the things down next to me before grabbing one of rags and wetting it. She began to wipe off the dried blood that was stuck to the left side of my face.

She then set the rag down and processed to open one of the ointments, putting it on another rag. "This may sting a little," she said before beginning to wipe the cut. I winced as it burned. "Honestly child, what did you do," she asked still wiping the cut.

"Umm nothing really..." She stopped and looked at me.

"Nothing? This really looks like nothing." I swear I know her...

"Well I was doing nothing but then two Phantoms came out of no where and attacked me."

"Hmm." She stared at me for a bit before shaking her head and going back to what she was doing. Who is she? She must be an important side character if I recognize her. But who? I started to mentally shuffle through all the Zelda characters I remember. Malon? No. Maple? No. Then there's Syrup. No again but what's which these weird names? Then there's Impa... I gasped pounding my hand into my other hand. "Impa!" She was looking at me with a startled look.

"Great goddess child, don't startle me like that. I'm right here." I gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry about that..."

"Well," she began gathering the items back together. "Now that you're all fixed up I suggest you rest."

"Rest?"

"Yes, you're zoning out and..." She stopped talking.

"What?" She then gave me a stern look, placing her hands on her hips. I glanced around the room. Did I do something?

"You forgot my name, didn't you?" I gaped at her.

"W-what? N-no I didn't," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Why, why would you say that?"

"You can't fool me child. Now rest. It'll do you some good."

She walked out the room beginning to close the door behind her. "Wait," I called out, hopping off the bed," I can't rest! I need to see the princess!" Impa stopped and opened the door a little more. If the princess can help me then I don't want to spend another minute here.

"Link-"

"Please," I begged," It's important." She stared at me for a bit before sighing and beckoning me to follow. Soon we entered a room where I saw Zelda standing in front of the window staring out it. Staring out a window. She was seriously staring out the window. Like wasn't she the princess? Isn't there important things she's suppose to do? Doesn't she have better things to do other than staring out a window? Zelda turned around.

"Impa? What are doing you here? Has my time to myself ended?" 

"No my lady. Sorry to intrude but someone is here to see you." Zelda's attention then turned towards me. Her eyes lit up.

"Link! What a surprise! You didn't tell me you were coming for a visit. I would have had the cooks prepare something." I gave a little laugh.

"Well I wasn't really expect this either." They both looked at me confused. I cleared my throat. "Umm yes-" Zelda gasped.

"Oh goddess! What happened to you?" Impa snorted.

"Boys will do what they do, Zelda." I take it she didn't believe me. Zelda shook her head.

"I wish you'd be more careful."

"Tell the Phantoms that."

"So why did you come?"

"I had something important to tell you," I said. Zelda glanced at Impa. Impa simply shrugged in returned and moved to leave.

"What did you need to tell me?" She moved to the chair but she didn't sit. I heard the door close behind me. I looked behind me to see Impa had left.

"Well, ah" I faced Zelda again," I know this may be hard to believe but I'm not from this world." I began to twiddling my thumbs. "I mean Link is but I'm not." Zelda looked at me confused.

"You're not making sense, Link." "I know, umm, how do I put this? I'm not Link. I may look like Link to you but I'm really not. I was sucked into this world and I guess I somehow took the place of Link. But I'm not from here." Zelda stayed silent. "I was wondering if by anyway you knew how to fix this. Like find a way to send me back." It was silent for the longest time. Zelda starting laughing.

"Oh Link, are you trying to play a joke on me?"

"What?"

"You know we're too old for this now." She chuckled. "You almost had me there." "I-" I stopped, feeling despair welling up inside me. She thought it was a joke. A prank.

"I," I looked down. Of course she wouldn't believe me. Why would she? There's no proof. I look like Link for Pete's sake! I forced out laughter. "Haha I guess I can't fool you. I mean it is a little bizarre to believe something like that right?" I felt my heart being twisted. She smiled at me.

"Now tell me, why are you here? Don't tell me you came all this way just to pull a trick." I grimaced. It wasn't actually a trick...

"Well," I swung my right leg and then tapped it on the floor. "Can't I... visit a good friend from time to time?"

"Well if that's the case, you must of had a long trip. I'll have the cooks make you something to eat."

*~*~*~*~*

I laid back content. That was some delicious food. Zelda had left me some time ago to discuss some matters with Impa and a few others I had no idea who they were. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. This is what I was used to. I wasn't one for adventuring, not like there was really much to adventure in my world. Link could keep this life. Speaking of Link, what ever happened to him? Did he get suck in my life just as equally confused?

But... BEN said that I wasn't the first one to be brought here so what happened to them? What about my family? How were they doing? I sighed. Way too many questions with no answers in sight. I scrunched my eyebrows together sitting up. Unless... BEN seemed to know exactly what's going on I could try getting some answers from him. 'Though', I stood up and stretched flinching the second I did,' If he keeps the jerk attitude getting answers from him won't be easy.

The door opened and a concerned looking Zelda stepped in. "Zelda, is there something wrong?"

"Link," she looked up at me," I bear some bad news."

"W-what is it?"

"There's been an attack at Kakariko Village. Many have lost their lives," she paused sadness mixed with anger filled her eyes. She bent over with grief. I was lost for words.

"W-who did it?" Her posture stiffened slightly has if who the person was someone she had dealt with before. Her eyes slowly met mine.

"It was that horrid demon, Dark Link." "B-but I thought Link had defeated him! I mean that I had finished him off..." She silent for a moment as if processing what I said.

"I... There must be a reason as to why he was set free from the seal placed on him." She straighten herself up looked straight at me. I couldn't lie, she did fit perfectly for the role of a princess. "I trust that you will handled this matter before he strikes again. Find out what's he up to." I froze. Me? Going against Dark Link? I can't even last fighting common enemies, how can I go up against someone with Link's strength and maneuvers? I just simply couldn't! There was no way I ca- "Link?" Zelda broke my thoughts.

I merely glanced at her. "I'll try my best," I said in a small voice. That's right. She only saw me has the Hero of Light or maybe it was of time? Whatever it was at least he had the Triforce of Courage... I turned around and walked away. "Oh and Link?" I stopped to see what it was. "Please be careful." I gave a small smile.

"I will." But as I turned away the smile immediately fell from my face. On the inside I was terrified.


	9. Wrong Move

I let out a big sigh. I had to fight Dark Link. Not the greatest of thoughts. I plopped down under the tree groaning. I'm not even from this world and yet I've got more on my plate in these past few days than I ever did in my entire life. My eyes trailed down to the weed in front of me lazily swaying back and forth. What am I supposed to do? I pulled my legs up to my chest wrapping my arms around them. I'm trapped in a forgien world with no one who sees me.

No one who I can talk to this about. Everyone sees me as him. I don't want to be Link. I felt tears welding up in my eyes. I don't want to fight Dark Link. I don't want to be here. I buried my face into my knees. Mom, Dad what's happening to me? A sob escaped my lips.

I hugged my legs closer to me. I don't want this. I want home. My home. I want to see my friends and be teased by Mitch and receive random hugs from my mom; to live another day to see my father do something embarrassing in front of my friends and then laugh about it later. By this point my whole body was racked with sobs. This was too much. I'm passed my limit. I don't want this. "Pathetic." I pitifully lifted my face from my soaked knees, my face streaked with tears.

Floating in front of me was BEN. He looking unamused, bored even. "You've only been here for how long? A week and you've already broke?" He rolled his eyes making a sound of disgust. "And you're suppose to be my new toy?" I had no idea what he was talking about and I also had no idea whether to be relived or scared by his presence.

"W-what are you doing here," I croaked wiping my nose sitting up.

"I came to give you this," he tossed something green at me landing in front of me. It was my or rather Link's hat. "If you're going to be the hero you got to fit the look." He was mocking me.

"Look," I angrily snatched the hat up," I didn't ask to be here. I don't even know why I am but I know you know so spill."

His eyes danced with mirth," Are you threatening me?" He bellowed out a laugh clutching his stomach. I glared at him. "Listen sweets," he mused," you don't look so scary with tears streaking your face and you look like crap." I lowered my eyes.

"Well do you?"

"Do I what," he 'laid' on his back arms folded behind his head. I huffed.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know what I'm asking, BEN." He pretended to ponder for a moment before shaking his head.

"'Fraid not. Please do clarify." 'He really is impossible isn't he,' I thought bitterly. I let out a sigh placing the hat back on my head before standing up. I dusted the back of the tunic and faced BEN again.

"I asked do you know why I'm here?" "Hmm," he flipped over onto his stomach slightly swaying up and down.

"I do..."

"So can you answer some of my questions?" His eyes slid over the surrounding area.

"Maybe..." I gritted my teeth. I marched up to him and got close to his face.

"Listen shortcake I'm not asking about what you do for your free time I'm just want to know what's happening here." Irritation flashed through his eyes.

"Did you just call me short?"

"And if I did," I asked with equal force. He pulled away from me sitting/floating upright.

"Then forget any answers you were going to get," he snipped," See ya." He waved. Panic fled through me.

"W-wait I'm sorry! Don't go!" I rushed forward latching onto his tunic. His face twisted and I was immediately shoved to the ground. I pushed myself with my hands and gasped when I met with BEN's face. The air was cracking around him and his red pupils were glowing more intensely.

" _ **DoN't yOu DaRE lAy a fInGer On mE eVEr AgaiN**_ ," he boomed voice glitching in and out.

"I-I'm sorry," I squeaked. He gritted his teeth and with a lift of his finger I was no longer on the ground. "B-BEN I'm sorry! I promise not to do it again!" I levitated closer to him but not by will. I really began to panic. "I said I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Put me down." Something flicker in his eyes.

"Down," he asked.

"Y-yes p-please," I begged. The air felt like it was beginning to suffocate me. "Please," I choked out. A scary grin broke out acrossed his face.

"Okay," he flung his arm back then flung it forward. As if some force hit me I flew backwards and slammed into the tree. A loud crack emitted through the air. I fell to the ground immense pain filling me. I let out a stranaged cry. I felt something brush the hair from my face. "I guess I could forgive you," came BEN's sickly sweet voice. Tears ran down my face.

"I-I can't breath," I croaked. "But again you've stepped out of line far more times than I can count so..." It was like he couldn't hear me.

"B-Ben..."

"But then again it would be a waste to just let you die. Only a week, yeah that's far too soon." The world slowly began to turn red as if someone placed stawberry colored shades over my eyes. He let out a groan.

"Well if I must. I forgive you." He whipped his hands around and the scene changed before us. Placing his feet on the floor he picked me up and dragged me to the nearest buliding. I groaned in pain but the lower half of my body felt numb. My eyes drooped as I heard some voices. I had no clue as to what they were saying but I honestly could care less at the moment. I felt myself get tugged and the last thing I saw was BEN's smug face behind the shoulders of some people.


	10. Two Demons

I walked through the seemingly never ending dark corridor, freezing water nipped at my ankles splashing with every step I took. Laughter as well as eerie music played all the while. I recognized the song as the Song of Healing but at the same time it wasn't, like it was in reverse. I wanted to call out but my mouth never moved. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a door appeared at the end of the hall. I pushed myself forward. Splashing echoed off the walls as I began to run. Pop! What was that? The water began to raise and fear began to crawl at my sides.

I wanted to stop. I can't. 'Someone help me!' The hall darkened, the music and laughter dying down. The fear building up was unbearable. I felt as if some monster would come out and kill me. 'Someone please!' The water, now a little past my waist, swirled blackening. 'I want out!' I can't. My steps became heavier. I felt as if I couldn't breath. The door was gone along with the hall. Dark was all I could see. I didn't know what was worse. The darkness, this unknown fear, or the murky black water. I wanted to stop. The more I fought on the inside the more fear would well up.

This was the worse.

_Why won't anyone help me?_

I looked around. Who was that? The water was to my stomach now. It was so cold.

_I can't see!_

'Hello?' I wanted to scream it out.

_I don't want to be here..._

The voice was in agony and despair. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. 'What's happening? Why am I here?' My movement slowed immensely. The water was thick and slimy. I doubted it was even water anymore.

_I hate..._

I glanced behind me.

_I hate..._

'Won't someone tell me what's going on?'

_I hate them all!_

I struggled to step forward. 'Tell me! Please!' Suddenly there was a tug at my shirt.

Then a stronger tug as something held on to me. 'L-let go!' I turned my head to see something that made me want to curl up and cry. I felt my body turn around and face him as BEN reached up gripping more of my shirt as if pulling himself out of the thick water. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes burned brightly with blood streaming heavily from them. His face kept glitching from a smile to an insane grin.

'NO LET ME GO!' My clothing changed from my normal clothing to Link's outfit. It'S yOuR tuRN Now LiTTle HaYlEy. I was ripped down into the water, thick slime filled my mouth and into my lunges making them feel like they were on fire. I clawed at his hands desperate to get up. _**YoU wIlL nOT mAke IT! I WoN'T leT YOu... 'Let me go!' YoU wILL fAiL. YOU Will NEveR LEavE!**_ 'Help...' Numbness crept up my body. _**YOU caN't...**_

*~*~*~*~*

I woke up with a gasping start. I was clutching my chest tightly sweat covering my face. What... what was that? Some sort of twisted nightmare? I glanced around the room to see it was completely dark except for the window a cross from me allowing the moon to illuminate the room with a faint glow. There was a shelf in front of me and a nightstand to the left of me next to the bed. Link's sword and shield propped against it. The bed was pushed against the wall. I slowly sank back down in the bed.

My heart was still pounding in my chest. I took a couple of deep breaths till I calmed down. I stared at the ceiling. What was up with that dream? I shivered remembering how the water felt against my skin. And BEN... Ugh. I closed my eyes. I'd rather not remember that. I just need to collect my thoughts together. First why was I here and where exactly was here? My mind felt like someone took a whisk and scrambled it all together. BEN... I knew he had something to do with why I was here. Then it hit me. Well no wonder why I had that nightmare! The way BEN looked earlier after I grabbed him was something one should never see. I snapped my eyes opened.

He almost killed me too then he gives me a smug look to top it off! Anger filled me soon to be quenched by fear. He almost killed me... I could have died. Ice filled my veins. I mean sure there's a lot of things in this world that could kill me like those Phantoms but this... this thing named BEN was targeting me. Laws of physics didn't even seem to apply to him. 'Ok let's think of something else before I die of fear.' I shuffled through my mind of things I've encountered and seen. Then there was what BEN was talking about. Me? His toy?

I was brought here as his toy? He also said something along the lines of 'what did he ever see in you' if I'm correct. That means that BEN had a boss? I'd hate to met that dude. I wasn't the first to be brought here either. What happened to the others? Did they get out or did BEN... I grimaced. I couldn't even get help from Princess Zelda. I wonder how many people went to her asking for help as well. Speaking of Zelda, she wanting me to take care of Dark Link. My future did not look bright.

I rolled over sighing. What about my family? Where they ok? Was Link with them in my place? If that was so then he must be use to this considering that others came here. I began to think of all those I met. I'm no hero. I'm just a normal girl in a world not of her own. Yet everyone expected me to play hero. I closed my eyes again. I didn't really want to sleep in fear of another nightmare but my body felt tired and I drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I glanced back at the nurse and smiled.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," I said pulling my sword strap on. Turns out BEN brought me to a hospital. They made me drink four bottles of red potion and then let me rest. The next day I happily took a shower and laid in bed only to get up when the food came. Today, though, I had to head over to Kakariko Village. I mentally cringed. I had to see up Dark Link was up too. After muttering another thanks to the nurse, I took out my map and headed to Hyrule field. Castle Town was busy as ever. People running here and there. People in the stands yelling out their products and the prices. Maybe I should take I look around.

Once I made it to Hyrule field I began wondering about Epona. Was she out there somewhere? Kakariko Village wasn't that far, only about a two hour walk but then again I didn't want to walk all of it.

Link called her by playing her song so... if I whistled it would she come? Didn't hurt to try. I tried my best to whistle the tune and after a while stopped. I waited listening to any sound of a horse. Nothing. I let out a sigh. Well walking it is. I looked down at my map before heading the right direction. A high pitch noise sounded. I paused. The heck was that? I heard it again. Thinking back to last time with the Phantoms I picked up speed.

Suddenly I heard pounding behind me and a neigh. My eyes widened as I turned to look behind me. Epona was running towards me. I felt like I could cry, leap for joy and hug her all at once. Soon Epona was by my side nudging my shoulder lovingly. "Epona," I cried hugging her neck. "I love you so much!" I mean it's not everyday you get to be with a videogame character's animal. I pulled away stoking her muzzle. The horse neighed softly. "I wish I had I treat for you," I muttered. I manged to buy a pouch with what little money I had.

The only way I could get more was by beating monsters which wasn't something I wanted to do. Pushing the matter to the side, I pulled myself up onto Epona, non to gracefully, and clicked my tongue. She didn't move. I let out a loud hiya. She snorted shaking her head before pawing the ground. 'Oh great,' I thought sarcastically,' Now I'm suppose to learn how to ride a horse?' I let out a sigh and took a deep breath. 'Ok. I can do this.'

I gripped the reins and lightly kicked her sides letting out another hiya. Epona neighed loudly and took off with a burst. "Woah!" I nearly fell off only to pull myself up tightening my grip on the reins. "S-slow down Epona," I called out, pulling the reins back. The horse nickered and slowed her pace. 'Ok, so far so good.' I tugged to the left a little and she veer to the left. A smile made it's way to my face. 'I think I got this.' Without warning, a keese cawed swooping down.

Startled, I let out a scream causing Epona to take a sharp right. I felt myself slip a little. I glanced back to see the keese had been joined by two others. "Just great," I muttered. I wasn't even going to attempt to fight them on horse. I knew in the games I could easily outrun them so that's what I'll do. I gave a tug to the left to correct Epona and lightly kicked her sides again. She picked up speed. The keeses still cawed and screeched behind me.

The wind whipped around me and the scenery before me was breathtaking. If I wasn't being chased on a horse I barely know how to control I would be enjoying this. I kicked again, she let out a neigh and crossed a bridge. I let a smirk form on my face. For a moment, I let myself feel confident that I could do this. I would defeat Dark Link, I would get my answers whether it was from BEN or not, and I would find my way home.

*~*~*~*~*

People were buzzing around. Whether they carried tools, wood, or water for the workers, everyone seemed set at completing the repairs. I stopped one lady who I immediately recognized. The cucco lady also known as Anju. "Oh," she said in surprise.

"Hey," I said," Umm what happened here?" She set the bucket of water she was carrying. Her face hardened.

"It was Dark Link. He set fire to the village and attacked those who tried to flee. It was such a horrid sight!" She gripped her fist. "You must stop him. Please!" I looked around the area. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll try my best. Really quick did you happen to see which way he went?" She sadly shook her head. "Ok thank you." I walked around talking to more people. No one could tell me where he went. I felt kind of bad for feeling relief when I heard that.

"Link! Link!" I stopped to see a man running up to me. I stopped to face him. "Dark Link," he gasped," There's claims that he's at Kokiri Forest! He's attacking the people there!" My eyes widened and I immediately pushed past him running towards Epona. People were in danger and their lives were on me! I may not be the greatest fighter but I'll be damned if I let Dark Link kill them. I hopped up and kicked Epona's side. As I took off I heard people cheer and shout things like, 'Kill the beast!' and 'End this madness once and for all!'

I ran Epona as hard as I could hoping to reach there in time. "Faster," I yelled, kicking her side. The wind whipped and snapped around. Jumping over a fence, the pounding of Epona's hooves filled my ears, my heart beating fast. Soon I saw the over hanging tree that lead to the forest. 'Almost there...' I whizzed passed it only for Epona to abruptly stop, standing on her two hind legs with a loud neigh. I let out a scream as I fell backwards. I hit the floor with a hard thump.

I groaned pushing myself up. And when I thought I'd be free of pain. I rubbed my back wincing. I looked up at Epona, she was pawing the ground alert to every noise. I looked ahead to see the entrance of the forest. 'She must sense him.' I picked myself up and hurried into the forest. I was scared but these people needed me. I gasped at the sight before me. Some houses were on fire as kids ran around in terror. Standing some what away from me was Dark Link, pale grey skin with ink black hair and tunic, in his hand was a girl crying trying to free herself.

Three boys surrounded him, two with slingshots one with a sword. "Dark," I called out running towards him. His crimson eyes snapped over to me. "Put that girl down right now," I snapped drawing Link's sword and holding it in front of me. He cracked a smile throwing the girl to the ground. She let out a yelp of pain before scurrying away. I glanced at the three boys next to me. "I got this," I told them.

"But we-"

I cut the one off by yelling at him to help the others. The three ran off leaving me to the shadow. "So we meet again," Dark said with a grin.

"Yeah I guess so," I said darkly," Mind telling me why you're attacking innocent children?"

"Their screams are like music to my ears," he said crossing his arms. 'He's not even drawing his sword...'

"You seem pretty confident considering I beat you last time." That seemed to get to him.

"You sealed me away big deal. But you'll soon learn the this was a big mistake on your part." I mentally grimaced. Of course I'm the one who as to deal with it. He quickly drew his sword and lunged at me. My eyes widened and jumped out of the way. But I was too slow. I heard a wet sound and pain filled my right side. I let out a gasped and looked to see blood spreading a cross the tunic from the ripped part.

Laughter filled the air. "Why do you look so surprised," Dark Link taunted springing at me again. I ran out of his way, succeeding this time. I was afraid to lock swords with him. "What happened Linky? Scared to fight?" I was panicking now. I'm going to die. I seriously was going to die. Dark came at me again this time I raised my sword to block him. The force itself was enough to knock the sword from my hands. I stumbled backwards and tripped.

I landed on my butt scooting away from him as much as I could. 'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! What made you think you could come even close to him?' His eyes were such a deep red they looked unreal. They were filled with mirth. "My my," he teased," Giving up so soon?" He took slow tortuous steps towards me. There was no way for me to get the sword back. It laid far from my reach behind Dark. Once he reached me his hand launched out and gripped my throat lifting me from the ground. "Maybe if you begged I'll show you some mercy." I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

"How does it feel, huh? Being defeated by your own shadow?" He stared at me hard in the eyes, grinning like a manic. I let out a gurgled sound. "What was that Link?" He tilted his head closer to me. "I can't hear you." "Le-let me g-go," I choked out clawing at his hands. His eyes danced with excitement. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I also can't say that I'll finish you off nice and quick too." I dropped back to the ground. I coughed and sputtered rolling onto my side. I tried pushing myself up but a swift kick to the stomach knocked me back down.

"I'm so going to enjoy this," he cracked laughter in his voice.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." I let out a strangled cry. Dark Link's face whipped up in surprise and confusion. There floating with crossed arms was BEN. "I'm sorry to ruin your fun but this one is mine." His face darkened. "And mine alone." Dark shot him a glare.

"Says who," he snapped pointing his sword at him. BEN let a grin form on his face. His arms dropped to his side and his floated closer.

"Sorry to break it to you Dark Link. But the pleasure of killing Link was never yours to take. It simply was never in your code." Dark seemed even more confused but he covered it up.

"Who are you," he demanded," Answer me now or you'll be sorry." BEN's face filled with amusement.

"The names BEN and if you think for a second that you could hurt me then let me help you see other wise." He flickered his hand and soon Dark's version of the Master Sword was engulfed in coding disappearing from his hands. This time he didn't even bother to cover his surprise. "Let me tell you something Dark," BEN said," The world you live in is merely a game designed for those with power to control it as they please. You just a puppet being stung along like Link was." BEN's eyes flashed over to me.

"Speaking of which, the Link you know is long gone. Dead. This Link here... well let me show you." A beam appeared and struck him in the head. He seemed dazed for a moment but glancing down at me. "This one is simply a human girl. A pathetic one if you ask me." Tears streamed down my face. I had no idea what going on. As to my safety, I didn't know if I was in the clear or not. "I'll put a little warning out to you. Touch my toy," BEN's eyes flashed with a certain darkness," _**I wIlL destORy yoU.**_ " I was shaking. Here I was bleeding out with two people wanting to kill me. No, not two people. Two demons


	11. Travel Buddies?

Dark took a few steps away from me and BEN. "I know it's a little forced but I thought I'd just open your eyes to how things really are." BEN sounded far from sorry. Dark's face flashed with rage. He made a sound with his mouth before taking off towards the Lost Woods. BEN let out a sigh. "I expected so much more from you," he said but throwing his hand out in front of him. Dark froze in place. I was scared to see what would happened next. "Maybe you're just not ready? Maybe... I should just delete you all together," a grin spread a cross his face.

He twirled his finger so Dark could face him. Though his face looked as if he was irritated his eyes showed something else. Fear. "I mean, it's not like anyone would care. You're just a shadow. Everyone hates you." I felt a pang of remorse. Maybe Dark did some pretty bad things but man was BEN ripping on him.

"Bastard," Dark managed to snarl out.

"Oh," BEN faked a surprised look," Did I strike a cord?" I clutched my side and slowly pushed myself off the ground. I swayed a little due to blood loss. "B-BEN," I stuttered. His eyes flickered over to me.

"What," he snapped out. I stepped back with unease.

"Umm, I-I think we should get going," I said motioning my head down towards my wound. He didn't take at the way I expected. Anger distorted his face.

"Are you telling me what to do?" I was taken back by that.

"N-no no not at all," I said waving my hands. I felt the blood seeping into my pants. "But I remember you saying you don't want me to die so soon and well..."

BEN growled at me. "I could careless about your well fare. Now get lost before I make you be next on my kill list." I looked over to Dark. His face was scrunched up as if trying to break free. 'He's bad,' my mind whispered. But I couldn't walk away knowing someone will die.

"I-I know but..." Then an idea came to me. "You said I was pathetic and weak right?" He looked at me with interest. "Ah, well maybe you could let Dark live and..." That seemed to cut his interest off. "Let him teach me how to fight," I blurted out.

"Teach you," he said sounding bored.

"Y-yeah so then you don't have to worry about me being killed by something so simple like a ChuChu and you have me all to yourself." What was I saying? Shut up, Hayley! Just leave! I shook my head. Not until Dark is safe. Maybe this was my fan-girl side taking over. Dark Link was my favorite character though meeting him wasn't something I wanted. BEN swayed his head side to side thinking it over.

He dropped his hand and groaned, Dark dropping to the ground. "Finnnne," BEN looked over to Dark Link," But remember my warning. Behave my little toys." With that, BEN disappeared into thin air. I stood there for a moment feeling a little awkward before opening my mouth," Are you ok?" Dark shot me a look.

"I-I'm just asking," I said placing my hand back on the wound. My gloves, tunic, and pants are probably ruined beyond repair, if not from the blood it was by a rip. Dark pushed himself onto his hands and knees staring at the ground. I didn't know what to say to him. I glanced around to see some of the Kokiri kids watching us from a distance. This was going to be hard to explain. "Dark, I'm going to need you to get up," I said. He didn't move. "Dark." I walked over to him. "Dark I-"

"My whole purpose was to destroy him." He sounded so defeated. I gave him a confused look. "So who the hell are you," he snapped looking up at me with blazing eyes. I took a step away from him.

"I'm Hayley." He glared at me, standing up.

"I didn't ask for your name, I want to know who the hell are you and why did you look like Link? What did he mean by Link is dead? Answer me!" I stared at him before glancing back at the kids. The fires had been put out now what was left was Dark Link himself.

"Listen Dark, I'll answer all the questions you want but first we need to leave this area." His crimson eyes slid over to the children. "But first, could apologize to them? I want it to look like you decide to change sides. That way no one is suspicion." He looked at me with disgust.

"Excuse me?" I gave him a pointed look.

"Listen I saved you from the manic it's the least you can do for me."

"Last time I remembered I thought I had to teach you to fight in return for my life," he growled," I'm not doing it."

"Dark please. Just this once." He stared at me before walking towards to exit where the children were but to my dismay he simply walked past them. I limped/speed walked after him. The second I came by the children I stopped and faced them. "Listen I'm sorry about your village. I managed to get Dark to change ways so you don't have to worry about him anymore, ok?" They just looked at me, some unconvinced others confused. "Right well, ah, I must get going now. Again sorry about your village!" I limped over to where Dark had disappeared.

Soon leaving the forest I saw Epona snorting and neighing loudly shaking her head at Dark who was in front of her trying to grab her reins. "Damn it horse. Let me get on!" I walked up to him.

"Hey Dark I wouldn't do that. I think she knows you're evil." He shot me a look.

"I can get on. Just watch me." The second Epona stopped moving her head, Dark shot out and snatched the reins. Immedately Epona screeched and reared yanking the reins free and took off.

"Oh great! Great!" I said throwing my hand in the air. "It took me only a week to get her!" Dark merely stared at where Epona had run off to.

"She's just a stupid horse is all."

"She's just a stupid horse is all," I mimmicked and glared at him," Look Dark you need to-" My words cut off as my world tilted. I stumbled forward and collasped to the ground. I opened my eyes to see dark brown boots in front of me. Dark let out an irriated sigh before going to his pouch. He pulled out a whole bottle of red potion from it and popped it open. He kneeled down and lifted my head.

"Here," he snipped bringing it to my mouth. I weakly opened my mouth and let to bitter liquid enter. I drank it greedily. Soon the pain dispersed and my mind felt clear again. I pushed myself up as Dark pulled away. "Better," he asked. I nodded my head. I watch as he put the bottle back in. I scrutched my face together.

"But it's such a tiny pouch," I muttered. Dark looked at me confused until he relized what I was talking about.

"It's a magic pouch, you should have one to considering I am a copy of you or rather Link." I leaned back pulling my legs up.

"Yeah well BEN deleted it." Dark's face darkened.

"Who is he anyways?" I shrugged.

"Beats me. All I know is this. I'm apparently his toy. I was brought here for a reason and he knows but he won't tell me why."

"Brought here?" Dark sat a foot away from me. I gave a little chuckle.

"This may come to a surprise to you but I'm not from this world. I don't know how to put this but let's say I'm from the reality world and in my world, your world is just a game. I got sucked in somehow and now everyone sees me as Link. I at first I thought he may have taken my place back at home but from I just heard from BEN... he's... dead." Dark leaned back on his hands sitting criss-cross.

"So what BEN said was true. Our world's just one big game?" I pasued for a moment. Was that all this world was? I thought about to Ari, the old lady, and the man with the farm.

"No. I don't think so. I mean think about. If that's the case then everything and the people in it are all meaningless and that's something that I refuse to believe. It may be a game to BEN, it may be a game in my world but this world, it's all real." Dark showed no emotion towards what I had said.

"So no one sees you? Just Link?" I hugged my knees.

"No not everyone. BEN said some people see me as me but I haven't ran into anyone like that yet." The Happy Masked Salesman popped into my head startling me but I quickly pushed it away. Don't know why he just popped up. I shivered and glanced out at the field. The sun was starting to set. "We should get going. I might be able to get Epona back." I stood up and my stomach growled rather loudly. Dark Link looked over at me. I gave a sheepish grin. "Maybe some food as well..."

*~*~*~*~*

I sat in front of the fire trying to warm myself up. Epona never came back probably still startled by Dark's appearance. The sun set before we could reach Castle Town so we decide to camp for the night. Except for the light cast against Dark's face, it was hard to see him in the dark. The light gave him a eerie look. I shivered as fear rippled down my spine. BEN may have put a warning but I still didn't trust Dark. "I think they're done," Dark Link said lifting the two chucks of meat from the fire. He handed me one of the sticks.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I blew on it lightly and held it in front of me. I miss home. I looked up at the night sky. Stars littered the sky twinkling happily. What was mom and and them doing? How about Victoria and Jess? I blew on the meat again. I know the second I get home I'm calling Jess and demanding she forget the fight. Just be friends again. I had the urge to snuggle up in my bed. I sighed. All the things I took for granted.

I blew on it one more time before biting into it. It had a weird taste to it. I felt the back of my throat began to slightly burn. I miss mom's cooking. I felt a tear slip down. 'No Hayley! You can't get sad over every little thing! You won't get anywhere if you do.' I cleared my throat and took another bite. "So Dark Link..." He turned his gaze over to me, his eyes seemingly glowing in the dark. I swallowed. "What, umm, do you do on your spare time?"

"I searched for Link." I made an 'o'.

"Anything else," I asked. He shook his head. Wow some life he had. "Well for now on we're going to be exploring all sorts of things! And geting answers which is the most important thing. So ready to be travel buddies," I said stretching my hand out over the fire hoping to brighten the mood. He merely stared at me.

"Look," he sighed lowering his piece of meat," I'm only here because of that BEN guy, and I want some answers myself. That doesn't make us buddies, understand?" I slowly pulled my hand away.

"Well then... I don't really trust you to begin with so... that's find by me," I said trying to take a stab it him.

"Good," he said going back to his food. 'This is going to be one long trip...'

 


	12. To Kill or Not To Kill

I was panting heavily sweat dripping from my face. "Break! Break," I said making a T with my two hands. Dark rolled his eyes. He was slightly wore out. 'Lucky,' I thought bitterly.

  
"I'll give you five minutes then we start again," he said going to sit under a tree. I grumbled under my breath reaching for the clay bottle of water. I took three greedy sips from it before wiping my mouth. I went under a tree opposite from Dark and plopped down. I let a groan. I laid down on my back and threw my hands into the air.

  
"I hate training," I yelled. I dropped my arms down spreading them out from my sides.

  
"You're the one who asked for it," I heard Dark say. I rolled over to my side and curled up.

  
"I know," I mumbled. Dark was teaching me hand to hand combat claiming I needed to know this before I went anywhere near a sword. I don't ever remember Link having to fight hand to hand before so why did I need to learn it? "How much longer until I learn sword fighting?" Dark barked out a laugh.

  
"You only started yesterday so what do you think?" I groaned again. My body felt sore.  
"Can I take a nap," I asked sitting up.

  
"No, I said you can have a five minute break that's it." I pouted.  
"Oh come on-"

  
"You asked to train with me, these are my rules now get up." I sighed pushing myself up to my feet. I walked to the center and placed my hands up in defense taking a fighting stance. Dark stood in front of me taking that postion as well. He nodded his head and I swung at him. He easily dodged and took a swing at me. I jumped back barely missing it. I leap at him again hoping to hit him in the stomach but he blocked it and countered it with a blow to my shoulder.

  
I stumbled backwards quickly recovering. His hand flew towards my face which I quickly blocked before landing a punch on his chest. I smirked. 'Finally!' I quickly went for another only for him to move out of the way. He moved quickly dispearing from my sight. I quickly spun around just in time to dodge his blow. "I must amit, you're catching on pretty quick," he grunted throwing a punch at me.

  
I went to move away only to have a sharp blow hit me from behind. I let out a yelp stumbling forward onto Dark Link causing both of us to fall. Wild laughter rang through the air. I groaned into his chest before lifting myself up somewhat. Dark Link glared at me before shoving me off. "That was hilarious!" We both looked up to see BEN floating leaning somewhat back clutching his stomach with a wide grin on his face.

  
"What the heck was that for," I snapped. He looked at me.

  
"I thought I'd just throw in my own little fun in the training." Dark snarled at him.

  
"Just lost! You're not needed here," he snapped. BEN's gaze darkened as he turned to look at him. BEN floated closer to Dark.  
"Do I need to remind you of our last incident? Or would you rather join your counterpart?" Dark's face flashed with anger but he remained quiet. BEN seemed satisfied with that. "So how's the training my little toy," he asked in a sweet tone. I cringed.

"Just fine until you showed up," I snapped rubbing my back. BEN frowned.

  
"I feel as if I'm not welcomed here. You used to be so willing to talk to me." Ben straighten himself up folding his legs back. "Maybe Dark's rubbing off on you. I knew I shouldn't have kept him alive... Well better late then never!" My eyes widened.  
"What? NO!" I jumped up to block BEN's way. Irriation formed on his face.

  
"Move it Hayley before I do it myself and if I do you're going to price a big price." I stood my ground giving him a hard look.  
"Then do it," I said staring him in the eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Dark standing there.

  
"This is my fight not yours," he said harshly.

  
"But he's going to kill you," I exclaimed. He huffed pushing me out of the way.

  
"Why should you care," he said before facing BEN. BEN floated there with a blank look on his face.  
"Are we done with the drama," BEN asked in a monotone. I glared at him.

  
"BEN you said he would train me. That's what he's doing so why are you doing this?" BEN let out a cold laugh.  
"I said he would train you? No you said it, I merely agreed but now I'm thinking other wise." Dark Link was suddenly off the ground. He looked unfazed.

  
"BEN I am begging you, please don't do this!" BEN rolled his eyes.

  
"You're really geting on my nerves you know that? Why do you want him so badly?" I froze in place. I looked down.  
"Well... because... he's the only person I can talk to about my situation. He can help me that's why," I said looking back up at him. "So put him down!" BEN closed his eyes, a somber smile on his face. He floated over to me and leaned close to my ear. He opened his eyes staring at me. I froze at his closeness.

  
"Let me tell you something sweetheart." He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered," I'M hEre tO bReAk yoU sO tAlK baCk TO mE oNe mORe TImE aNd I wiLl mAke you wATch as I SlOwLY rIP him AparT..." I gulped and slowly nodded my head. "Good girl," he said pulling away. He glanced over at Dark before rolling his eyes. He snapped his fingers and Dark dropped to the ground. "Training seems to be going good, I'll check back later." And like always he disppeared. I stood there for a moment before rushing over the Dark.

  
"Are you ok," I said grabbing his arm. I heard a growl and Dark shoved me off of me. I looked at him in surprise.  
"Don't touch me!" I let out a sigh

.  
"Why are you so stubborn? You almost died!" Dark stood up straightening out his clothing.

  
"Why should you care if I die? I recall not even two days ago you told me you didn't even trust me." That one stumped me.  
"It's not like I still don't... I mean you did try to kill me but... I can't just stand here and watch someone die no matter who at is." Dark Link scoffed.

  
"You sound just like him. What's with you people, huh? Just let them die. They're not your business so why should you care?" 'He's a killing machine of course he's not going to understand you.' I just shook my head and walked back to my spot under the tree.

  
"I'm going to take that nap I wanted. I don't feel like training right now." I laid down and curled up into a ball. I didn't hear a response from him so I figured he was fine with it. I closed my eyes.

  
*~*~*~*~*

  
It was completely white around me. Nothing to be heard, nothing to be seen. Was this going to be another nightmare? Something told me other wise. I began going straight. My footsteps were soft and barely heard. I glanced all around me. What place was this? It couldn't possible just be some be vasted nothing. I looked ahead to some something there. I squited and walked a little faster. I soon realized it was a person and they seemed to be surrounded by fog. "Hello," I called out. No movement.

  
I break into a run towards them. The fog soon clears and I see what seems to be another Link look-a-like. I mentally groan. There's way to many people looking the Link these days. Maybe it was BEN, though I doubt he'd be in such a calm atmosphare. Their back was turned towards me so I called out a hello. They slowly turned around and to my surprise, I was met by an innocent looking face with bright baby blue eyes.

  
"Link?" He nodded his head. "As in the real Link? Not fake copy Link?" He merely stared at me. "Didn't you die?" He nodded again. Not the talking type, huh? "Do you know why I'm here?" He nodded once more. I perked up at that. "You do? Why? Why am I here? Who brought me here? What is my reason of being here? Who's BEN and his boss? What about the others brought here? Did they get out? Is there a way out," I shot out one after another. He shook his head.

  
"No? No what?" He opened his mouth but quickly shut it. "What? What is it? Tell me!" He shook his head again. "Stop repeating your actions and tell me! If you know then answer me, please," I cried falling to my knees. I felt his hand lay on my head.

  
"You should get up now." Huh? I looked up at him.

  
"T-that's all you have to say?" He gave me a sad look. "Why won't you answer me?"

  
"I...I can't," he struggled with his words. I scrunched my brows together.

  
"You can't? Don't tell me that stupid crap about within time you'll tell." He only looked at me. "Can't you at least gave me a clue?" He looked away removing his hand. I reached out and gripped his tunic. He looked down at me startled. "Link. Please? I want to go home. I don't fit to be the hero here. Please just one clue or something." He grabbed my hand and pulled it off. He had a look of pain on his face.

  
"We'll... met...again..." He started to fade out. I jumped up reaching for him. "N-NO Link!" The strong wind started to whip around me. "Careful... not to... trust...them..."

  
*~*~*~*

  
I snapped my eyes open. A strong wind was blowing whipping the branches on the tree around. The sky was dark grey and cloudy. I pushed myself up and looked around. "Dark?" I stood up. "Dark Link?" The shadow was no where to be seen. Shoot! Did he leave me? "Dark," I called out walking around. The wind was growing stronger. "Dark," I shouted breaking into a run. Why would he leave? Didn't he know that he was in danger if he did that? I soon left the forest, the wind finally calming down.  
I huffed plopping down on the ground. 'Great...' I was actually looking forward to being taught how to use the sword. 'Careful not to trust them...' I looked up at the sky. 'Was he referring to Dark? I already knew not to trust him. Or was it BEN? He didn't need to tell me that, the guy is a psychopath. But what if he wasn't talking about them? That just adds to my pile of questions. It didn't help me at all!' But Link is dead... Maybe it was just a dream, nothing more.  
"So the shadow left you?" I looked over to see BEN, floating like always.

  
"Great timing," I mumbled.

  
"What was that?"

  
"Nothing," I sighed ripping up some grass.

  
"Aw, are you pouting? I told you the shadow was useless. Should of listened to me~" I tightened my hand into fist. I jumped up and faced him.

  
"Go ahead, laugh at me! I'm sick of all of this!"

  
"Ooo impaient now, are we?" He floated closer with a smirk planted on his face. He tilted his head at me. "Tired of waiting? This world to much for ya?" He floated over to me stopping a few inches away from me. "You want out? Think asking around will get you far?" He sighed. "Humans are the worst." I felt restless. He was right. I did want out. I'm just desperate for answers now.

  
"A-are you the one who picks us? The one who pulls us into this world?" BEN grinned.

  
"And now you want answers for me." I sighed sitting back down.

  
"Alright I guess I can answer a few but it'll come with a price."

  
"Sure, what do you want?"

  
His smile widened. "Ok then. If you can stop Dark Link from his rampage with the princess then I'll answer your questions."  
"Stop Dark Link... Wait a minute!" I jumped up startled by the news. "He's attacking the princess?!" BEN was picking at his nails.

  
"As we speak," he said no longer showing interest in me.

  
"Oh my god," I shouted taking off. I began to whistle for Epona. She finally answered to my calls now. It wasn't long for the horse to response gollaping towards me. I pulled myself up and kicked her sides with a loud hiya. Epona neighed again and took off. I directed her towards the castle without a second glance towards BEN. It took some time but I soon reached Castle Town. I jumped off Epona and raced towards the kingdom. Two guards stood wearily at the gate.

  
"The princess! Where is she," I exclaimed breathless. One guard motioned for me before heading into the castle. I followed without a word. We went deep into the castle before the guard opened the door to the throne room. Immediately I was met by grunts and a messy room. Several guards laid on the floor unconscious. Dark was in the middle with a sword, probably stolen from a guard, in his hand locked with another guard. Zelda stood somewhat away, three guards guarding over her.

Without thinking I ran towards him and tackled him screaming," Dark!" The room went silent. There was a groan beneath me.  
I pushed myself up and looked down at the very pissed off Dark Link. "Dark what are you doing," I barked angrily. He shoved me off with a glare.

  
"Get away from me fake," he growls. I stared back in shock.

  
"Link," Zelda cried pushing herself through the guards. I looked up at her only to feel something hard connect with my face. I let out a yelp falling onto my back. Guards surrounded Dark, one snatched the sword that laid by his side. I pushed myself off the ground clutching my throbbing eye turning my attention towards Dark.

  
"What was that for," I yelled.

  
"Why are you here," he hissed.

  
"BEN told me-"

  
"That bastard!"

  
"C-calm down Dark," I said," I'm only here to get you."

  
"I'm not your pet," he hissed. I sighed.

  
"Well you didn't need to punch me," I grumbled rubbing my eye.

  
"Link what is happening here," Zelda said with a sharp look," I thought you were going to destroy this demon!"

  
"Ah," I have a sheepish grin," That's actually a long story..."

  
"How can you not see it," Dark hissed, the guards pushed him to the ground. He turns and growled at them.

  
"You speak nonsense," she snapped.

  
"Speak what," I asked confused.

  
"He keeps saying you're a fake. That you're not Link." I made an 'o' face. I swayed my head a little making a humming noise.  
"Well... Remember what I was telling you earlier Zelda? The one you thought was a joke?"

  
Zelda's face darkened. "You can't be serious. I don't appreciate you teaming up with a demon and attacking me for a joke."

  
"N-no Zelda, it's not a joke!"

  
"It's not a joke, princess," Dark growled lunging forward only for the guards to hold him down.

  
"Hey," I said," Leave him alone!"

  
"Link," Zelda snapped angrily," What are you doing?!"

  
"Zelda-"

  
"Are you joining up with him? I'll have you both thrown in jail!"

  
"Zelda listen to me," I cried," This isn't what it seems. None of this is what is seems! I'm not joking when I say I'm not Link. I know I look like him to you but I'm not! I'm begging you to believe me!" Zelda stared at me then Dark.

  
"Why are you with him," she asked.

  
"Because of... Well, if you just listen to us we'll tell you." Zelda stared at me for a long time before shaking her head.  
"Fine. Let the demon up but keep your swords drawn," she said to the guards. They lifted their hands and backed away. Dark stood up glaring at them.

  
"Just to clear some things up, I am not with the fake." I glared at him.

  
"Stop calling me that." Zelda walking over to the throne and sat down.

  
"So? What is this 'story' you want to tell me?"

  
Dark and I looked at each other. "Well where do I begin..." I said looking at her.

  
*~*~*~*~*

  
Zelda was quiet her hands folded with her two pointed fingers pushed to her lips. "So..." she says slowly," This BEN guy is messing with everything?" I nodded. "And our world... it's what you call a video game?"

  
"Well yes but I don't believe it is for this realm. Though for what I've seen some of your laws of psychics do apply to the video game world." Like how BEN managed to 'delete' things and how codes would appear. Zelda had a look in her eye as if she was thinking to herself.

  
"So you look like Link to me but you're really a girl? What is your name?"

  
"It's Hayley, miss," I said. Since she found out I wasn't Link I felt I should be formal to her, I mean she is a princess.  
"Please just call me Zelda. Anyways about the demon-" Dark growled at her like a dog. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Or as you refer to him as Dark, he's here to be your teacher?"

  
"Yes or was until he ran off and attacked you." I glared at him. He shot one back.

  
"If you think I'm staying with someone with the likes of you, you must be crazy. I don't care what BEN says." I let out a groan.

  
"I tried to save you. Why can't anyone just take a thank you and leave it at that? Why must it be this huge deal that involves people's lives?"

  
"You could have asked me. I can provide you with lessons and not with... him," Zelda cut in.

  
"What's wrong? Afraid to say my name?"

  
She ignored him standing up. "Link- excuse me... Hayley, will you come with me?" I nodded my head walking over to her.  
"Hey what about me," Dark asked irritably. I swear that guy is filled with nothing be hatred. Always in a bad mood. Zelda let out a sigh but motioned for him to follow us as well. We entered through some doors behind the throne. Zelda suddenly stopped and faced the guards following us. She pointed to one saying he was to follow and the rest were dismissed. Before along we stopped in front of a wall. Zelda rearranged some books and a puff of air was heard. Wall begin the form a crack before opening revealing a passageway.

  
I heard Dark grunt, whether the sound was him impressed or unimpressed I wasn't sure. Zelda enters with us trailing after her. We were descending down some stairs. The walls were a dull grey and was dark expect for the torches on the wall lighting up what they could. The air had dropped as well. I assumed we were heading into the basement or some underground secret lair. I felt kind of excited. Suddenly there was a puff of breath on my ear startling me. I whipped my head around to see Dark leaning into me.

  
"What the heck man," I whispered.

  
"Why didn't you tell her," he whispered back.

  
"About what?"

  
"About how Link is-"

  
"Shh," I immediately cut him off in fear of Zelda hearing. "Because," I whispered lower," He's probably like a childhood friend and that would be horrible to hear. I especially don't want to be the one to tell her." He only rolled his eyes at that and pulled away looking at the wall we were passing. Soon the stairs ended and we turned left to be met by giant golden doors with a black Triforce symbol emblazed into them.

  
Zelda motioned for us to stand back. We complied watching as Zelda walked up to it. She muttered some words in what I guessed to be ancient hylian language. The Triforce symbol began to glow bright white and the doors cracked open. She pushed the doors open telling us to come. I stared in amazement. Call me easily impressed but you don't see this kind of stuff happening in my world. Geez why did my world have to be so boring?

  
Couldn't we have something like dragons at least? 'Stay focused Hayley!' I shook my head clearing my thoughts.  
Now wasn't the time. The room we entered was well lit unlike the stairway. The room was clean and the air was clear but still cold. There was a table with the Triforce symbol carved into the center of it. Five wooden chairs surrounded it. A red carpet was under it and a table was against the wall to the left of us with a golden candle holder on it with four white candle sticks in it, lit as well. It seemed this room was used a lot despite being hidden.

  
The guard hadn't entered with us but stood outside guarding the door. "What is this place," Dark asked glancing around the room.

  
"One of our hidden chambers, used mostly for planning for extreme cases like big wars we wouldn't want everyone hearing of." I looked around walking towards the table. I stopped by the side staring at the Triforce carving.  
"Wow, I'm speechless by all of this..." I say reaching out to touch it.

  
"Really? You're amazed by an opening door and hidden room?" I turned to glare at Dark.

  
"For your information, this stuff doesn't happen in my world. Let's say... divine entities didn't really interfere much in my world."

  
"You don't have goddesses in your world," Zelda asked surprised.

  
"Oh well, we do though but it's... it's complicated too explain..." Zelda nodded her head taking a seat. I did the same and we both looked at Dark who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

  
"Dark are you going to join us," Zelda asked with a bitter tone. He stayed silent before cracking an eye open.  
"For what," he asked a little to harshly in my opinion.

  
"We need to discuss some important things, please will you sit unless you enjoy being a shadow on the wall?" He gave her a deadly look but pushed away from the wall to sit. He sat at the end of the table far away from us. I rolled my eyes facing Zelda.

  
"So what is it we need to talk about?"

  
"I'm curious," she says folding her hands on the table straighten herself up," How long have you been here?"  
"Hmm let me see, I think about a week now or a little over a week." She nodded her head.

  
"Ok I see... how long has this BEN guy been here?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Hmm... Have you see Link? Like at all?" I bite my lip. "You see I'm just really concerned for his well-fare. I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to him." I wished she'd stopped talking. Hearing that breaks my own heart. I can only imagine if it happened to me with Jess. Before I could say anything Dark beat me to it.

  
"Sorry to break it to you princess but Link is dead."

  
"Listen I just want to know if he's ok- wait..." She froze as if the words just hit her. She slowly turned to face him. Her eyes were wide. "What did you just say," she asked voice breaking at the end.  
Dark gripped the table hissing out the words," He's dead." Her hands flew to her mouth muffling a cry. Tears began to form in her eyes.

  
"N-no you're wrong!" She whipped her head towards me. Hope flickered in her eyes. "Right? Tell me he's lying. Tell me the demon is lying," her voice was rising. I opened my mouth but no words came out. What could I say?

  
"W-well maybe he is, I mean BEN told us but maybe he said it to to..." Words failed me. Sobs filled the room. I sat there unsure what to do. I felt if I did anything it would make it worst. I mean I looked like him. It must be horrible for Zelda to hear that her friend has died by the very person who looked like him. Two people to be exacted. I felt guilt grip me. "I'm so sorry Zelda," I said. "I-if it makes you feel better, I believe he's safe with the goddesses. I don't know if it was anything really but I saw him in my dream."

  
She looked up at me, tears staining her face. "Y-you did?" She leaned forward desperate like. "Tell me! What did he say? Did he look to be in pain?" I blinked at the rush of questions. Now I know how Link felt when I did it to him.

  
"No he looked to be fine. He didn't really say much. He mostly nodded or shook his head in response. Though he did speak to me a little bit. Three sentences really. When I asked him if he knew anything he nodded yes but when I asked him to tell me, he told me he couldn't. He actually was struggling to say the words. He then told me to wake up but before he left he warned me not to trust them. But I don't know who them is." Zelda remained quiet, the tears finally slowing down. She wiped her face trying to fix herself up.

  
"So he was warning you."

  
"I guess but as said I don't know who them is. For all I know it could be you he's talking about," I immediately flinched after saying that. That's probably the last thing she would want to hear after hearing that he died.

  
"Who? Who did it?" I sighed.

  
"I don't know. Honestly and Dark found right when I did." I bit my bottom lip. Everything seems to be a mess. What do I fall into?

  
"Do you remember how you got here?"

  
"How I got here? I haven't really thought about that. I don't really remember much about it. I remember playing I think A Link between Worlds and then there was a locked building that really wasn't locked and... then I remember seeing Majora's Mask but that's it." Zelda tensed up.

  
"Majora's Mask?" I looked at her. Worry was written clear a cross her face. "This is bad."

  
"Majora's Mask? What's that," Dark asked.

  
"A very dark and dangerous thing. It was supposedly banished by the goddesses along with the people who worshipped it."  
"But none of them were," I say straightening up. Zelda looked at me confused. "The games. I was explaining that each game is a certain part of the time line. When that Link went to Termina, the Happy Masked Salemans had it and the mask still had it's power, maybe not all it's power but it had a good portion of it. And, don't quote me on this, but me and my friends were talking about some theories we had and we think the people were banished to the twilight realm."

  
"What does this have to do with us," Dark asked leaning back in his chair.

  
"I don't know," I said leaning back as well. "Yet another wall I've run into."

  
"No," Zelda said standing up," This time you have help. I can help you but to do that we need someone who as the answers." I looked at her dread filling me. Don't tell she's thinking what I'm thinking. "BEN, he seems to have a lot of answers."  
I sighed," Well he did promise that if I stopped Dark then he would answer a few of mine."

  
"Then summon him." I looked at her like she was crazy.

  
"And how will I do that? It's not like I have the guy's number or anything." Zelda tilted her head.

  
"His number?" I waved her off pushing myself up.

  
"It's nothing. Your world doesn't have phones. Anyways as I said I have no idea how to find him or summon him as you said. He always came to me."

  
"I know how," Dark interjects. I looked at him surprised.

  
"You do?" He nodded his head. He stood up and walked towards the door. He slipped through the door followed by a yell of surprise. Some more noises followed before Dark burst through the door with a sword at hand. In a blink of an eye, he was above me, sword high over his hand. I heard Zelda let out a cry of surprise but I couldn't move. All I could register was the gleam that reflected off the sword and sharp tip pointed at my heart coming down faster and faster.


End file.
